Haciendo amistad con los 2 lados del espejo
by Kevin4491
Summary: Teniendo opiniones distintas sobre el otro, un suceso fue desencadenado por una simple palabra, aquello los fue acercando pues Makoto esta dispuesto a ser amigo de Touko Fukawa sin saber que la persona que tenia enfrente, eran 2 consciencias en un solo cuerpo. NaeFukawa, MakotoxToukoxShou
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Si alguien preguntara cuando comenzó todo, solo unos pocos sabrían responder pero incluso ellos dudaban de la respuesta, un chico de aspecto bastante promedio pensaba que todo comenzó el día que ella se presentó nerviosa ante la clase 78.

_—N-No es que vayan a recordar mi n-nombre de todos modos, pero… soy T-Touko… Touko Fukawa. —_

Él lo recordaba claramente, Makoto recordaba perfectamente ese día, el día que había intentado volverse amigo de Fukawa.

Notando el comportamiento de Fukawa a lo largo del tiempo que observo a Fukawa, era bastante obvio que estaba sola y que evitaba a todos, pero él quería que Fukawa dejara de estar sola, que tuviera un amigo, que finalmente pudiera unirse al grupo y que dejara de estar tan asustada de todos.

Byakuya Togami y Chihiro Fujisaki eran excepciones a eso, aunque Byakuya ni siquiera la miraba y Chihiro era alguien que nadie podía odiar.

Después de la primera vez que Touko y Makoto hablaron, él noto que Touko a menudo se perdía en sus delirios pareciendo distante a todo, Makoto era bastante paciente así que solo se quedaba esperando, Makoto sentía que sería malo interrumpir los delirios de Touko a menos que fuera necesario.

Se había vuelto capaz de entender esa parte de ella, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender de ella.

La vida en la escuela no era mala, pero aun así había decidido tratar de hablar más con Touko, dándose cuenta que la clase había finalizado y que todos parecían concentrados en irse a sus habitaciones a descansar, aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Touko, pensó que si los 2 estuvieran solos, tal vez ella sería más abierta.

Se acercó al escritorio de Touko mientras cerraba su cuaderno y se preparaba para salir.

— ¿Vi-Viniste aquí para gritarme? ¡Toda mi vida es una experiencia desagradable una tras otra! — Touko exclamo claramente aterrada.

Makoto no se esperaba esa reacción de Fukawa, no pudo evitar jadear y agachar la cabeza como una señal de disculpas.

— ¡Lo siento! Yo solo… quería hablar contigo. —

Al oír esto, Touko comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no podía creer que Makoto le estuviera hablando, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor ignorando la disculpa de Makoto, estaba buscando a sus compañeros, seguro estarían allí para burlarse de ella.

Para decirle que todo eso había sido una broma para burlarse de ella, sin embargo, no había nadie cerca de ellos, todos se habían ido y los habían dejado solos.

Touko no lo podía creer.

Que alguien quisiera quedarse con ella en la misma habitación, las clases no contaban ya que todos estaban obligados a estar en la mismo salón. Pero el hecho de que Makoto hubiera decidido quedarse voluntariamente era sorprendente, como mínimo, no podía creer que fuera cierto.

Su mente decidió que tenía que ser un truco, Makoto seguía mirando al suelo esperando el perdón, Touko decidió que vería si se trataba de una broma de algún tipo.

— ¿Por qué? Na-nadie me quiere… ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —

Makoto se sorprendió cuando Touko hablo por lo que él lo tomo como una señal de que tal vez ella le estaba hablando y no solo divagando.

—Pensé que te gustaría charlar con alguien, tener un amigo. —

Ante esto, Touko dejó escapar una sonrisa lasciva entrando en sus delirios, Makoto decidió que esperaría hasta que ella terminara.

—"¿Por qué cree que necesito un amigo? Estoy perfectamente bien con Byakuya-sama… si, yo… Fujisaki-san puede contar como un amigo… pero tampoco hablamos muy a menudo."—

—"…Pero un amigo, los amigos se convierten en amantes con el tiempo al igual que en las novelas de romance pero… ¡El joven enamorado de mí! ¡No! ¿Por qué querría acercarse a mí en primer lugar? Soy fea y todo el mundo se burla de mí, ¿Por qué querría ser mi amigo? ¿O acaso solo busca burlarse de mí de alguna forma? ¡¿Por qué?!"—

Makoto noto que Touko parecía muy estresada, así que puso una mano en su brazo para captar su atención.

—Fukawa-san, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —

El repentino toque tuvo el efecto deseado para sacar a Touko de sus delirios, pero tuvo otro efecto que Makoto no cálculo, la mente de Touko se precipito ante la acción.

—"¿Por qué me toco? ¡Nadie siquiera soporta mi presencia! ¡¿Por qué me toca cuando nadie soporta verme?! ¡Debe estar completamente loco para intentarlo! Esto es como un mal romance en el que el chico está tratando de acercarse a la chica con la excusa de ayudar, solo para admitir más tarde que le gusta la chica." —

Mientras Touko quedo nuevamente atrapada en sus delirios, Makoto solo se quedó allí, viendo como ahora el rostro estresado de Touko pasaba a una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos adquirirían aquel brillo distintivo mientras deliraba.

Makoto no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras suspiraba, solo una palabra se le vino a la mente mientras miraba a Touko, una simple palabra que no pudo contener al ver la pasión de la escritora mientras estaba en sus delirios.

—Linda. —

Realmente no entendió por qué dijo esa palabra para la chica de pelo ciruela, simplemente sintió que era verdad y lo dejó salir, Makoto era un mal mentiroso, y él mismo lo sabía, realmente no podía evitar expresar siempre la verdad. Lo que no notó fue la reacción de Touko ante la palabra.

El cuerpo de Touko se tensó cuando su corazón pareció acelerarse sin ninguna razón, sus músculos se tensaron y su mente se puso a la deriva pensando en por qué diría eso, por qué si no fuera una broma, ¿podría ser un actor de clase mundial? No, había ingresado por suerte a la escuela, así que, ¿cómo podría decir esa palabra sin morderse la lengua por haberla llamado linda?

_—" __Linda... Él me llamó "Linda"... ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me dices linda en vez de fea?! ¡¿Por qué me está afectando de esta manera?! Es como en un mal romance cuando los chicos dicen que la ama y de repente comienza. Me siento mareada, ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué me está haciendo?! ¡¿Y por qué mi corazón no deja de acelerarse?! Nadie me ha hecho sentir así con la verdad de los insultos... ¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! "_—

Sin previo aviso, Touko solo se desmayó en su escritorio, a Makoto le preocupó que estuviera enferma o algo que la hizo desmayarse sin sospechar que fueron sus palabras las que causaron el colapso de Touko. Cuando él se acercó y miró a Touko, de repente abrió los ojos, aunque allí había algo salvaje, sus dientes parecían afilados y... ¿su lengua era larga? Antes de que Naegi pudiera preguntarle algo, un par de tijeras estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Genocider Shou, se había despertado cuando Touko se había desmayado, normalmente estaba lista para cuando salía, pero esto era diferente, no había sangre alrededor para desencadenar su débil hemofobia, ninguna multitud de personas la molestaban, nadie con una máscara aterradora la había hecho desmayarse, solo Makoto delante de ella, ahora temeroso de las tijeras cerca de su cuello, no entendió lo que pasó, pero por supuesto que iba a obtener algunas respuestas voluntariamente o no, él iba a hablar.

—Sabes, es más fácil matar que tratar de no hacerlo, así que, ¿qué tal si me dices lo que le hiciste a mi ser débil? —

Makoto estaba confundido, nunca había oído que Touko tuviera una segunda personalidad, pero no tenía muchas opciones, las tijeras nunca habían dejado su posición cerca de su cuello.

—No sé... quería conversar con ella, entonces ella comenzó a tener delirios y yo... la llamé linda...—

Sin una advertencia, se sentía tensa, la habían llamado linda. La habían llamado asesina en serie homicida, un monstruo, algo que no debería existir, la habían llamado bruja, fea, y todas las cosas que también le habían dicho a su parte débil... Pero era la primera vez que le decían "Linda".

Era algo totalmente nuevo. Ella retiró las tijeras de Makoto, no sin hacer un rápido corte de su cabello, una pequeña hebra terminó en su mano, nadie realmente notaría el pequeño corte, ni siquiera Makoto podría decirle a alguien había tomado un poco de su pelo si no hubiera estado delante de ella.

Sin previo aviso, puso una de las tijeras en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha. Se sorprendió de que la segunda personalidad de Touko fuera totalmente opuesta, ella era feroz por decir lo menos, actuó sin vergüenza, no lo entendió todo mientras intentaba pensar en lo que sucedió, escuchó la voz decidida de la personalidad diferente de Touko.

—Llámame Shou, tu nueva asesina favorita orientada a la familia. —

Sin previo aviso, hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Makoto, antes de que pudiera siquiera exclamar nada ante el repentino corte que Shou había lamido la pequeña herida cerrándola.

—Cuídate; buscaré esas tijeras, así que cuídalas. — Se fue del salón con una seguridad que Makoto podía entender claramente que no era Touko.

Mientras Genocider caminaba, no podía evitar mirar el mechón de cabello en su mano y soltar un suspiro.

—" _Naegi... realmente quisiste decir esas palabras_..." —

Si Makoto hubiera sabido que ese mismo día, Byakuya había lastimado tan profundamente a Touko con sus insultos, él había cruzado la frontera, ella lo habría matado si hubiera estado en el lugar, por supuesto que se había escapado antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Y ahora, de repente, Makoto intenta ser un amigo para ellas, y él deletrea la palabra con la letra L en ella... una palabra sin malicia en ella.

Ella recordó cómo se veía él mientras respondía; era obvio que no podía mentir para salvar su propia vida, bueno, en verdad, no le mintió. ¿Por qué Makoto quería ser su amiga? No tenía ningún sentido en absoluto, solo se lamía los dientes, saboreando el corte que había hecho en su mejilla con una habilidad impresionante, nadie podría verlo, ni Makoto podría verlo después de haber lamido La pequeña herida, no quería que nadie le hiciera preguntas sobre qué tan repentinamente tenía un corte en la mejilla.

—"Seguramente intentaría mentir..." —

Shou se sorprendió de lo que pensó, ¿por qué había dicho eso? No es como si tuviera esperanzas en Makoto, no eran amigos, ¿no? Ella acababa de cortarlo en su mejilla y lamió la sangre, por supuesto que no sería su amigo ahora, seguramente le diría a todos cómo lo había atacado ella.

—"_Lo siento Touko, me equivoqué con la única persona que no nos odiaba... supongo que todavía tenemos a Fujisaki"_—

Mañana sería otro día, así que mañana ella sabría lo que sucedería. Fue a su habitación y cerró los ojos, esperando que el débil Fukawa volviera a tomar el control.

Tan pronto como se despertó, sintió el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, sintió ganas de vomitar, pero de repente notó algo, sin dolor en ninguna parte, esa horrible parte de ella llamada Genocider Shou no mató a Makoto, ni a nadie por eso. No importa, también notó el mechón de cabello en su mano, era de Makoto, ¿qué pasó cuando se desmayó?

En su propia habitación, Makoto revisó su mejilla en el baño, sin ninguna marca del corte, como si no hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, él sostenía las tijeras de Shou en su mano y recordó sus palabras:  
—_"_ _Cuídate; buscaré esas tijeras, así que cuídalas._... "__—

Se sentía confundido, por un lado, todavía quería ser amigo de Fukawa, ahora más que nunca solo imaginando lo que sufría por tener esa segunda personalidad, no le contaría a nadie en la clase, a la mayoría no le importaba Fukawa, pero si supieran de ese lado de ella, probablemente huirían de ella a la vista. Él sería el amigo de Fukawa.

Aunque se sintió más confundido en la última parte, Shou. El repentino acto de ella de lamerse la mejilla, había estado tan mal, sin embargo, él se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que no le había gustado, solo un poco, pero igual le gustaba.

—"Esto es tan confuso"— Naegi se dejó absorber en su cama y tomó una siesta.

Sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado tomando una siesta, Makoto se despertó tambaleándose ante el sonido de los golpes en su puerta. Golpes erráticos y débilmente, como si el que estaba tocando estuviera pensando si era una buena idea. Al abrir la puerta para su sorpresa, el que hizo esos golpes fue Fukawa.

— ¿po-podemos hablar? —

Makoto sonrió como siempre, las dudas del pasado se desvanecieron cuando dejó entrar a Touko, su habitación era lo menos que podía decir, promedio. Nada realmente sobresalía, excepto tal vez una espada que había sido un regalo de Sayaka, diciendo que su habitación era demasiado aburrida.

La mente de Touko estaba llena de dudas, había entrado en una habitación de niños, un territorio completamente nuevo e inexplorado en el pasado, ahora que miraba hacia dentro, tenía que admitir que no era tan excepcional.

Aun así, tenía que preguntarle a Makoto qué quería él para esconder su secreto, cuánto le costaría quedarse callado al respecto. Makoto la guio cerca de una mesa de café, ella solo se sentó mientras él le traía una taza de agua.

Miró la taza, buscando señales de que había sido envenenada, Naegi notó su incomodidad y habló con dulzura.

—No está envenenado ni nada, podemos cambiar las tazas si lo deseas. —

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, eso es lo que diría alguien que envenenó las tazas... pero era Makoto, la posibilidad de que tuviera veneno era tanto como si alguien la llamara linda... Ella alegremente mantuvo su taza.

Una vez que Naegi había bebido de su taza, dudó, pero todavía bebía de ella, esperaba que si se había envenenado la incomodidad del momento se desvanecería para siempre.

Lamentablemente, la taza no estaba envenenada, por lo que tendría que lidiar con esto.

—... La conociste. — Makoto actuó como si él no supiera nada.

— ¿A quién? No conocí a nadie cuando te desmayaste... Te llevé a la enfermera para que descansara y ella te llevó a tu habitación... — Las balas sudorosas recordaban lo mal que él mentía.

— ¿Ella te lastimó? — suspiró, era obvio que no iba a mentir; simplemente era malo en eso.

—Un corte en mi mejilla, muy pequeño, no lo puedes ver. — Él lanzó su sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de optimismo y que trataba de decir que todo estaba bien.

— ¿C-cuánto me va a costar que te quedes callado? — Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de golpe, no esperaba eso.

— ¡S-solo dímelo! Te daré cualquier cosa para que no se lo digas a nadie... — Makoto vio su oportunidad y la aprovechó.

—Seamos amigos entonces. — Sonrió con optimismo, esperando que ella aceptara, no le gustaba esto realmente, pero si esto le permitía ser amigo de Touko estaría bien, no planeaba decirle a nadie realmente.

Touko se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos totalmente detrás de sus gafas, Makoto acababa de pedirle que fueran amigos, ella no entendía, ¿por qué Makoto estaba interesada en ser amiga de ella, por qué no le tenía miedo lo que había sucedido? ¿En realidad cuidó de ella? No, eso sería imposible, a quién le importaría su ser débil y feo.

—S-Si eso es lo que quieres, pero ¿por qué quieres ser mi amigo? — Makoto suspiró y sonrió mientras hablaba.

—Porque me preocupo por ti, a menudo pienso que necesitas un amigo, ¿me dejarías ser tu amigo Fukawa-san? —

Los delirios se apresuraron a pensar, los escenarios de Makoto pronunciando palabras románticas de una novela, por qué él no lo sabía, pero ese vacío que había dejado Byakuya se había llenado de palabras amables de Naegi, ella estaba haciendo una bonita sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—Si estás de acuerdo con eso, no me importa si... piensas en m-mí— Las mejillas de Makoto tenían un ligero tinte rosa en las últimas palabras de Touko.

Decidió que todo lo que se podía decir se había dicho y procedió a salir de su habitación, Makoto simplemente se quedó como una estatua repitiendo las palabras de Touko en su mente y viendo esa linda sonrisa.

—_Si estás de acuerdo con eso, no me importa si... piensas en mí... _— Vio su mesita de noche cuando Touko se fue, el par de tijeras todavía estaba allí, había olvidado preguntarle a Touko sobre Shou.

Touko se sintió cansada, pero sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, no podía controlar la sonrisa y realmente sintió que iba a hacerle daño sonreír tanto. Ella tenía un amigo, uno real.

A la mañana siguiente, el día parecía prometedor para los estudiantes de la Academia Hope Peak, mientras todos caminaban para desayunar, algunas personas notaron algo extraño, Byakuya caminaba, y nadie estaba detrás de él, la presencia generalmente grande de Touko caminando detrás del heredero se había disipado.

A Byakuya realmente le gustó la sensación, si él hubiera sabido que gritarle la habría alejado, lo habría hecho antes.

León saludó a Makoto con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Touko estaba detrás de Makoto, ella estaba usando la expresión que tenía cuando habló sobre Byakuya, pero esto era diferente.

Parecía estar cada vez más cerca, realmente nunca esperó que Touko cambiara de Byakuya a otra persona, ella siempre había hablado tanto de él a todos, era raro verla seguir a Makoto ahora.

Se acercó a Makoto y lo acercó a él y le dijo.

—Parece que el pequeño afortunado tiene una admiradora. — Cuando iba a la carretera a desayunar, Naegi miró hacia atrás y vio a Touko sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo con Byakuya todo el tiempo.

Makoto solo le sonrió y siguió caminando, no tenía idea de lo que causó, ni de lo que sucedería por los actos de ayer.

Capítulo 1: La palabra que empieza con L

Hola, soy Kevin4491, uno de los administrador de los remanentes de la desesperación, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta historia será entre el afortunado y la escritora así que no se sorprendan si solo tiene 15 capítulos ya que no mezclare el ship con los sucesos del mundo de la desesperación así que sí, Universo Alterno sin desesperación.

Solo quiero decir que pasen a leer mis otras historias como **Promesa de esperanza** y **Super Highschool Level Gunslinger Girls Sisters **además de avisar que pronto comenzare una serie One-shot donde narrare finales alternativos de Danganronpa. Se despide Kevin4491.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Notas:

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un número dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos" —

Cuando sonaba un despertador, Touko Fukawa se despertó de su cama, en su mesita de noche se podía ver su cuaderno, al contrario de lo que algunas personas pensaban de Fukawa siempre siguiendo a Byakuya, la escritora era una persona muy ocupada, ya que estaba serializada.

A menudo escribía nuevas ideas para sus libros, la otra vez que ella estaba estudiando para las clases, ya que no deseaba retroceder en absoluto, no es que lo hiciera, inteligente era una palabra que se le podía aplicar a ella si tuviera que hacerlo.

El tiempo que tenía libre, por supuesto, lo dedicaría a seguir a Byakuya, aunque el tiempo libre significaba reducir el tiempo en otras actividades, como bañarse o socializar con otros, podía saltear algunos alimentos si era para seguir a Byakuya, pero a partir de ayer, esa rutina había cambiado para ella; no solo se había detenido para seguir a Byakuya, sino que, de hecho, terminó convirtiéndose en amiga de Makoto.

—" Amigos... se siente un poco extraño pensar en ello, A, M, I, G, O, S... realmente no pensé que pudiera deletrear esa palabra"—

Touko se sentía aún extraña por el hecho de que el precio de Makoto por guardar silencio era que se conocieran, era extraño, no obstante, después de que muchas ideas indecentes le vinieron a la mente esa noche, cada una de ellas terminó escrita en su cuaderno. Le gustó el nuevo material que había obtenido ayer.

La rutina de la mañana de Touko era fácil, cambiarse de ropa por un día, desayunar, seguir a Byakuya al aula. Una rutina fácil, después de todo, ¿por qué necesitaba una ducha? Nadie iba a prestarle atención, la grasa de su cabello en realidad mantenía sus trenzas en su lugar, lo único que ponía atención a limpiar eran sus lentes, y solo porque ella lo necesita para poder escribir.

Sus manos no eran femeninas en absoluto, no eran suaves como las otras chicas, los callos en sus manos eran el resultado del tiempo intensivo que dedicaba a escribía sus ideas y convertirlas en una novela.

A ella le gustaba la sensación de sus manos, ya que de alguna manera era un recordatorio de que había algo en lo que ella era buena. Algo que la había hecho capaz de ingresar a una escuela tan prestigiosa como la Academia Hope´s Peak, le gustaba la escuela, tal vez no la gente, pero la escuela definitivamente.

Tal vez fue porque en una escuela no había mucha gente afuera, o el hecho de que en esta escuela no había mucha gente, para empezar. Aún hoy, la mañana de Touko parecía ser más extensa de lo acostumbrado, por primera vez decidió que no sería una mala idea tomar una ducha en la mañana, ya que tenía más que suficiente tiempo.

Lo que trajo el cambio a la rutina, ella realmente no podía ponerle un dedo encima, y solo pensó que sería mejor ducharse hoy por la mañana. Mientras estaba en la ducha cuidaba su cabello, realmente no tenía problemas con él, pero una vez más sentía que sería una buena idea cuidarlo un poco más hoy.

—"Nada malo en tener un poco más de cuidado hoy, ya tuve que ducharme, podría haber esperado más tarde... pero siento que no hay nada malo en hacerlo temprano hoy"—

Fukawa salió de la ducha sintiéndose fresca, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando esa mañana, fue como si de repente las cosas se vieran más brillantes, se sentía igual, aunque se mirara en un espejo mientras hacía sus trenzas.

—"Las cosas se ven más brillantes, pero siento lo mismo, estoy segura de que nadie me sonreiría, ayer probablemente terminó siendo una broma, todos empezarán a burlarse de mí..." —

A medida que terminaba su trenza, su cara era la de alguien que duda de lo que sucederá en el día.

—"Podría seguir con esto..."—

Mientras se vestía con su ropa habitual, abrió la puerta esperando a que todos dijeran que ayer era una broma.

Touko estaba sorprendida, nadie afuera en su puerta, por supuesto, la gente caminaba por los pasillos para desayunar, pero nadie buscaba burlarse de ella, tal vez, tal vez ayer había ocurrido, algo verdadero había ocurrido, no había bromas ni burlas. Lo de ayer había pasado.

—"Si ayer fue real... entonces realmente conseguí un... amigo"—

Touko comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por las paredes tratando de no ver a los demás y terminó viendo a Makoto, ella comenzó a seguirlo, estaba haciendo la misma sonrisa que hacía a menudo cuando seguía a Byakuya, no creía que le apeteciera sonreírle a otra persona como lo hacía ahora.

—"Bueno, mi... amigo está allí, debería seguirlo para saludarlo"—

A medida que avanzaba más cerca, vio a León cerca de Makoto, por un momento se tensó.

—_"_Debería haberlo sabido... en cualquier momento, gritarán que era una broma para reírse de mí... No debería haber confiado en él "—

Se dio cuenta de que entonces Makoto le sonrío a ella, León se dirigía a la cafetería para desayunar, no gritar ni hacer comentarios sobre una broma. Ella sonrió a Makoto, quien después de reconocer la sonrisa siguió caminando para el desayuno.

Una nota que debería decirse acerca de la cafetería era el hecho de que después de un pequeño accidente que involucraba una motocicleta y mesas usadas como rampas, las mesas habían sido cambiadas hasta nuevo aviso. Las mesas ahora eran mesas redondas que permitían ver a todos. A Fukawa le había gustado el concepto de la mesa, ya que le permitía tener su propio pequeño lugar para comer sola.

Cuando fue a su mesa habitual para tomar un pequeño desayuno, se sorprendió al ver a Makoto sentada frente a ella en la mesa. Nadie, ni siquiera por accidente, se había sentado cerca de ella en la cafetería; La clase no contaba como sentados juntos ya que no tenían opción. Alguien que voluntariamente venía a sentarse con ella era nuevo.

—"¿Por qué viene aquí? ¿Perdió algo?"—A pesar de que sus pensamientos eran así, Fukawa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naegi sentada en su mesa.

—Hola Fukawa-san, pensé que podría venir a sentarme contigo, si no te importa, por supuesto. —

Makoto se había vuelto un poco tímida en la última parte, Touko seguía sonriendo mientras las ideas indecentes llegaban a su cabeza, oh Iba a hacer una gran novela con todo lo que fluía en su cabeza, no había tenido tanto flujo de ideas en mucho tiempo, e incluso entonces no con la cantidad que venía ahora.

Naegi solo pudo ver a la sonriente Fukawa en sus delirios.

—"A menudo me pregunto, ¿cuántas cosas pasan por tu cabeza? como qué ideas te llegan, qué inspiración fluye mientras tú estás así"—

Makoto solo sonrió mientras desayunaba, Touko todavía estaba en su propia cabeza. El momento fue agradable, aunque en silencio fue un buen momento de solo ellos en la mesa compartiendo el momento de silencio.

Sin embargo el silencio no es eterno, así que Naegi lo rompió.

—Fukawa-san, me preguntaba si me dejarías leer la novela que escribiste. — La mente de Touko se paralizó, frenar el tren de la inspiración nunca era bueno porque solía dejarla pérdida de palabras por un momento.

— ¿Q-qué? —

— "Supongo que la interrumpí, volveré a preguntar"— pensó Naegi mientras sonreía por el hecho de que él encontraba lindo cómo funcionaba la mente de Fukawa.

—Esperaba que me dejaras leer tu novela. — dejó escapar esa sonrisa característica que definía su optimismo, Touko estaba en un punto muerto, no por el flujo de información, sino por la cuestión.

—"Es un libro de romance... más adecuado para las niñas, ¿por qué un chico querría leerlo? ¿Está... él está tratando de leerlo para burlarse de mí? ¿Por qué querría leerlo? ¿Puedo preguntarle eso? solo somos amigos... "— Como si al leer sus pensamientos, Naegi respondió la pregunta no formulada.

—Esperaba leerlo ya que quiero saber más de ti, así que pensé que sería bueno leer el libro que escribiste. — dijo Makoto sonriéndole a ella mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Touko miró esa cara sonriente, esa sonrisa que no contiene malicia, ningún significado oculto, fue una sonrisa sincera que demostró que no tiene secretos

—"¿Cómo es que siempre puedes sonreír así? Apenas te mantienes al día con las clases, los estudios no son tu fortaleza, a menudo escucho sobre tus accidentes o tus momentos de mala suerte, así que... ¿Por qué siempre puedes ser feliz incluso cuando las cosas no te funcionan?"—

El silencio había sumergido la mesa, pero este era un silencio diferente, casi como si algo grande iba a suceder, antes de que Makoto pudiera preguntarle a Touko si estaba bien cuando contestó.

—Puedes leerlo... —

La sonrisa de Naegi se ensanchó.

— ¡Gracias Fukawa-san! Significa mucho… — Antes de que él pudiera continuar, Fukawa habló de nuevo.

—Pero... quiero que... lo leas conmigo. —

—"¡Oh no, qué dije! ¡No conmigo como juntos! Pero sí como en el biblioteca los dos a solas." —Touko pareció ir al alboroto por un segundo, aunque Makoto había entendido lo que quería decir.

—Así que puedo leerlo si estamos en la biblioteca, ¿no? — Touko se detuvo de nuevo en su cabeza.

Sonó una campana que indicaba que había 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran, Makoto se puso de pie y vio a Touko en ese momento, incluso si ella estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa que no había decidido hacer, solo estaba en su rostro con una sonrisa de alivio.

—"Bueno, al menos sé que estás de acuerdo con que lo lea_"_— Naegi estaba saliendo de la cafetería cuando Fukawa parecía estornudar en voz alta.

Mientras Makoto detuvo su andar para voltear a mirarla, notó los mismos ojos salvajes de ayer. Como si en el momento justo ella se acercó a él rápidamente y lo rodeó con un brazo. Se tensó un poco, pero no tanto por la falta de tijeras en su cuello, sino porque no vio cuando ella tenía las tijeras en sus manos.

—"¿De dónde sacará esas tijeras?"—

—Entonces, si no es la pequeña macarena, buenos días, ¿es de mañana cierto? — Mientras Shou miraba por la ventana, ella solo asintió con la cabeza en aceptación.

—Sí, buenos días Naegi, ¿qué dices si abandonamos las clases aburridas y salimos un rato, solo tú y yo? — La sonrisa en su rostro le hizo preguntarse qué haría ella si tuviera que contestar no.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, las clase son algo importantes. — Makoto había evitado las clases antes, en una ocasión con Mondo porque lo necesitaba con su motocicleta, y la otra con Hagakure como él insistió en que había visto en su bola de cristal que una desgracia sucedería en esa clase, y así sucedió, un examen sorpresa había aparecido ese día.

—"Bueno, no tan importantes..."—

Shou se rio a carcajadas cuando Makoto trató de distraerla.

— ¡Kyehaha! Sé que no me veo como ese tipo de personas, pero odio la escuela... espera no, ¡me veo totalmente de ese tipo kyehaha! — Mientras se reía, Makoto estaba totalmente convencida de que Touko y Shou no tenían nada en común.

—"Una persona, pero dos lados totalmente diferentes..."— Antes de que Makoto pudiera seguir pensando; Shou dio un paso afuera llevándolo junto con su brazo enrollado con el de ella.

—Vamos, será divertido estar afuera, nada más emocionante que romper las reglas. —

Mientras caminaban afuera, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaban saliendo de la escuela, sino afuera, a los árboles cercanos. Se dejó caer en el suelo, pero gracias a que su brazo se enroscó a Makoto, él también cayó, casi cayendo sobre las tijeras de Shou.

—"En serio, ¿cómo puede ella tener esto cerca?" —

—Kyehaha, los niños siempre se acercan a mis tijeras. —

Mientras se reía de su broma interior, Naegi se quedó mirando las hojas del árbol, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, suspiró y preguntó al aire, sin querer obtener una respuesta.

— ¿No te importa salir conmigo? —

Para su sorpresa, sintió que Shou se movió hacia un lado mirando sus ojos. Ella tenía una expresión interrogante

—"Oh, estoy en problemas, ¿no? Dios no pensé que mi final llegaría a manos de Fukawa-san, pensé que sería algo así como un accidente, tal vez algo cayendo sobre mí, no por Fukawa"—

— ¿Eh? Oye, si no te importa salir conmigo, ¿por qué me importaría salir contigo? —

Eso hizo... un sentido irrazonable, a él no le importó seguirla fuera, aunque las tijeras y el enrollamiento de su brazo ayudaron a eso, pero realmente no le importaba estar con Shou.

—"¿Por qué...?"— Antes de que él pudiera seguir pensando, ella empujó las tijeras en su mejilla, le llamó la atención su cara sonriente.

—Vamos, hazlo de nuevo. — Makoto no entendió a qué se refería, él se quedó perplejo, Shou al no recibir lo que le pidió solo dijo.

—Lo que hiciste ayer, dilo otra vez. —

—"¿Qué dije ayer? Le conté lo que le paso a Fukawa-san y luego la llame linda. ¿Quiere que la llame linda?" —

Antes de que pudiera estar seguro de que era eso lo que pidió, Shou empujo sus tijeras de nuevo.

—Si no quieres que el próximo sea un corte, actuaría más rápido. — La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro, parecía disfrutar todo el asunto.

— ¿Tú... quieres que te llame linda? —

Ahí estaba, ella podía sentir la sensación de ser llamada algo que no era un insulto, oh seguramente le gustaría hablar con Naegi si la sensación siempre estuviera presente.

—Buen trabajo, ten una recompensa. — Naegi no pudo preguntar mientras Shou le hacía un corte en la mejilla otra vez para que lo lamiera tan rápido como lo hizo.

—Bueno, eso fue genial Naegi, necesito revisar algo, tratar de no caer en ninguna tijera la próxima vez que hablemos kyehahaha. —

Esa risa era algo completamente distinto para Makoto, él colocó su mano en el lugar donde le había hecho el corte, sin ninguna sensación, como si ella no lo hubiera hecho.

—"Da miedo, ella podría hacerme sangrar sin que yo notara nada, seguro que sabe cómo usar esas tijeras "—

Naegi se detuvo debajo del árbol, tratando de ordenar lo que sucedió, también... ¿Por qué lo cortó si él realmente le había dicho lo ella quería oír?

Genocider se dirigía a su habitación, ella había disfrutado de la compañía de Makoto, era raro, era la primera vez que tenía un niño que no quería matar, era extraño, incluso si él no la había llamado linda, ella sintió escalofríos cuando enroló su brazo alrededor de él, por supuesto que había sido como una manera para que él no corriera, ella lo habría cortado con las tijeras en cualquier intento de escape.

—"¿Le importaba estar conmigo? Nah, a quién le importaría estar junto con la increíble Genocider Shou, soy una celebridad después de todo, he aparecido varias veces en el periódico en la sección de crimen. No me importó que estuviera con él. Me pregunto si le hice sentir eso, bueno, hagamos una parada comercial"—

Genocider se había detenido frente a la habitación de Makoto, ella usó sus tijeras para abrir la cerradura y entrar a la habitación, solo quería verificar algo

—"A ver si realmente cuidaste de ellas..."— Allí, en la mesita de noche, vio sus tijeras, limpias y brillantes, no eran así cuando ella se las dio.

—Así que realmente las cuidaste eh... eres extraño Makoto Naegi. — Salió de la habitación sin notar a un sorprendido Makoto en el pasillo mirándola mientras salía. Ella solo fue a su habitación y descansó, Fukawa regresaría pronto.

Mientras ella descansaba, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Touko recuperar el control de su cuerpo, tomó un libro de su propio estante en la habitación, era un libro especial que solo algunos reconocerían, para Touko este libro fue la novela que escribió, lo haría.

Llevárselo a Makoto, ella solo le permitiría que lo leyera si ambos estaban en la biblioteca para leerlo. La idea de que ella y Makoto lo leyeran en la biblioteca le dio un sentimiento agradable, un sentimiento que ella niega.

—"Me lastimaron una vez... no voy a dejarme herir otra vez, lo aceptaré siendo mi amigo... pero no dejaré que pase nada más... ¿¡por qué mi boca tiene sabor a sangre!?"—

Cuando Touko fue al baño para lavarse la boca rápidamente y dejar salir el horrible sabor de la sangre, Makoto le estaba pidiendo al conserje si podía cambiar la cerradura de su puerta, ya que se había roto por razones desconocidas.

Makoto realmente no sabía si él estaba haciendo que Touko confiara en él, pero al menos ella había aceptado dejarle leer la novela con ella en la biblioteca, la idea lo hizo esperar verla pronto para comenzar a leerla, se estaba preguntando algo él mismo

—"¿Veré a Fukawa-san o a Shou?"—Se sintió afortunado, hasta que el conserje le dijo que no tenía un reemplazo, por lo que tendría que conformarse con la perilla de la puerta rota por un tiempo.

—"Hasta ahora soy afortunado"—

Makoto no tenía forma de saber que Touko también esperaba prestarle esa novela y tal vez acabar con todo el desastre que estaba sintiendo, realmente no entendió lo que había sucedido hoy, no solo no recordaba lo que había pasado después de estornudar, tampoco sabía porque no podía parar de sonreír.

Cuando Makoto se dirigía a la biblioteca después de dejar su puerta cerrada (o lo más cerrada posible considerando el pomo de la puerta rota), sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la novela de Touko.

Realmente no había escuchado mucho de eso, más allá de su enorme éxito y cómo cambió tantas opiniones de quienes lo leyeron. Una novela que tuvo tanta influencia fue seguramente algo grandioso.

—"Solo puedo imaginar lo bueno que es."— pensó para sí mismo.

—Probablemente no podría escribir algo así, solo prueba cómo... — Él suspiró —Qué tan grande es su talento...—

Makoto no se entendió en ese momento. Pensar en Touko le trajo una sonrisa, pero también un montón de preguntas que el estudiante afortunado no pudo responder. Solo se imaginó, supuso, ya que nadie parecía entender realmente la gran mente que era Touko.

Cuando Makoto se abrió paso por el pasillo, no se había dado cuenta de que Touko parecía ir en la misma dirección. Para el observador externo, parecía que ella era lo más casual que podía ser, pero en verdad, era más como si lo estuviera acosando. Ella no podía ayudarse a sí misma; algo sobre Makoto la hacía sentir rara cada vez que pensaba en él.

—"¿Por qué...?" — Se preguntó a sí misma.

—"¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Cómo es que todavía eres amable conmigo? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Naegi?"— Touko no pudo evitar las inseguridades corriendo dentro de ella. Makoto podría ser amable, pero no podía abrirse a él.

Ella había sido herida tanto en su vida; ella sentía que realmente no valía la pena la amabilidad de nadie. Aunque pensaba que probablemente debería saberlo mejor que nadie, la amabilidad siempre le parecería una trampa. Siempre falso.

Touko juntó las manos, sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho y sintiendo los callos que resultaron de muchas horas de escritura dedicada. Fue sorprendentemente relajante para ella, incluso si sus manos no eran suaves al tacto. Eran un recordatorio de que ella era buena en algo. Ella siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca detrás de Makoto.

La biblioteca de la Academia Hope Peak a menudo carecía de personas, Touko y Makoto estaban entre las pocas excepciones consistentes. Incluso entonces, por lo general evitaban contacto directo ya que pasaban en diferentes momentos.

Esta fue probablemente la primera ocasión en que ambos estuvieron en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo, aunque Makoto no tenía forma de saberlo ya que todavía era muy ignorante de la chica que lo seguía.

Makoto miró una silla cerca de la mesa, no muy lejos del sofá de la biblioteca; a menudo se sentaba en este lugar para leer en cómoda paz y silencio. Touko, mientras tanto, a menudo estaba en la esquina de la biblioteca detrás de los estantes para que nadie pudiera molestarla.

Cuando Makoto se sentó, escuchó el sonido de otra silla cerca y finalmente vio a Touko sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo, escuchó un "golpe" cuando Fukawa dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—Puedes leerlo mientras estoy aquí... — ella dijo, —Cuando sea el momento de irte te lo haré saber. —

Antes de que Makoto pudiera ponerse de acuerdo, ella se levantó y pareció buscar otro libro, él tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlo...

—´Donde el mar se encuentra con la brisa', por Touko Fukawa... — Dijo Makoto mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

Cuando Touko estaba leyendo otro libro para descansar de la escritura, no pudo evitar mirar a Makoto de vez en cuando, observar su reacción mientras leía el libro. Estaba segura de que rechazaría la idea de leer el libro por completo, de que se cansaría de él y le diría lo horrible que era, que era un desperdicio de papel... todavía... Parecía totalmente fascinado en ello.

El rostro de Makoto mostró verdadero interés, un verdadero gusto por el libro. Esto fue particularmente sorprendente, ya que ella no esperaba que un niño estuviera tan envuelto en un romance.

Makoto se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en un misterio, ella no podía mantenerse al frente y terminó por dejar su libro. Se quedó allí, mirando a Makoto leer el libro con atención.

No era como Byakuya, pero... tenía su propio encanto. Touko no podía expresarlo con palabras, lo que era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Pero Makoto era algo diferente, no era guapo ni muy varonil, pero mantuvo su atención. Se le ocurrió una frase, una que había leído hacía mucho tiempo, pero no podía recordarla del todo.

—Atención... personaje... — murmuró para sí misma, —"¡Gah! Realmente no puedo recordarlo, fue hace tanto tiempo... ¿cómo puedes mantener mi atención y ser una distracción al mismo tiempo?" —

Makoto estaba demasiado concentrada en el libro como para darse cuenta de que su autor lo estaba mirando.

— "Fukawa-san definitivamente tiene un talento con las palabras." — Él pensó.

—"Ella expresa tantas cosas. Ella es tan talentosa. ¿Cómo es que nadie parece querer acercarse a ella? Si se tomaran el tiempo, verían totalmente lo genial que es ella..." —

Makoto siguió leyendo mientras Touko todavía estaba tratando de entender al extraño animal que estaba frente a ella.

— ¡Hola! — llegó una voz suave que ambos conocían, rompiendo el silencio en la biblioteca. No era ningún secreto que Fujisaki Chihiro pasaba por la biblioteca de vez en cuando. Cuando se acercó, vio la escena de Makoto leyendo y Touko mirándolo.

—Supongo que llegué en un mal momento. — murmuro Chihiro. Después de analizar la escena, decidió simplemente despedirse de ellos sin más preámbulos.

—Lo siento por interrumpir su cita. — Chihiro se fue, sonriendo un poco.

Casi de inmediato, Touko había perdido totalmente el color de su cara cuando sintió que la energía la abandonaba. Chihiro había pensado que estaban teniendo una cita.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡N-no estamos en una cita de verdad! Él solo está leyendo y yo solo... ¡estoy observando! — Ella gritó, antes de voltearse hacia Makoto.

— ¡No hay nada que pueda marcar esto como una cita, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Qué vio Fujisaki que podría darle esa idea?! — Cuando Touko estaba a punto de explotar, Makoto no pudo hacer nada más que sujetar el libro más cerca de su cara, intentando proteger su sonrojo cereza de la vista de la niña.

**Las cosas parecen ir bien, ¿no?**

Capítulo 2: Tiempo a solas con mi nuevo amigo.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo 2 de los días locos que le esperan a la pareja ¿o debería decir trio? Dejen sus reviews si les gusto el capítulo, sin miedo acepto la crítica constructiva. Se despide Kevin4491


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Notas:

-Sí aparece en una paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N / A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar el momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece en un paréntesis con un número dentro de ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y la charla al final.

—Dialogo normal—

—"Pensamientos"—

Cuando el cerebro de Touko se colapsó por el comentario de Chihiro, Makoto simplemente sostenía el libro más cerca de su cara para evitar que ella viera el enrojecimiento en su cara.

Touko no pudo contener el tren de pensamientos causado por Chihiro que pensaba que estaban en una cita, ella acabó de desplomarse en su silla pronto. Ante el sonido de Touko simplemente parándose y cayendo en la silla. Makoto se preparó para preguntar si estaba bien.

Aunque no era necesario.

—Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de preguntar Naegi, ¿qué tienes ahí? — Shou señaló el libro.

—Oh, ¿es el libro que... Fukawa escribió? — Shou levantó una ceja ante eso.

— ¿No es ese un libro para chicas? Nunca pensé que serías tú quien leyera ese tipo de libros. — Makoto en realidad se puso un poco roja antes de responder.

—Creo que esto me ayudará a conocer mejor a Fukawa-san. —

Genocider Shou había escuchado muchas cosas en su vida, insultos, amenazas en el último momento, sobornos a cambio de sus vidas, nunca había escuchado a alguien realmente interesado en conocer su otra parte.

—Oh, ¿entonces quieres saber más sobre mi lado débil? Supongo que tiene sentido que lo leas entonces. — Por un momento, ella parecía estar pensando en los ojos de Makoto, por lo que no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba.

—También quiero conocerte mejor; quiero decir que también eres parte de Fukawa-san ¿verdad? —

Esa frase rompió su línea de pensamiento, ella era parte de Touko, en realidad Makoto también quería conocerla, no negar su existencia, su lado débil a menudo negaría que existiera, pensando que si la ignoraba no estaría allí. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo, territorio inexplorado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber entonces? — Ella sonrió, tal vez un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado a Makoto cuando vio los dientes afilados de Shou.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué preguntar allí mismo en ese momento, no quería parecer un tonto, así que solo pregunto algo rápido.

— ¿Siempre llevas tijeras contigo? — La pregunta tonta, por supuesto que hizo, se sintió mal por un segundo. Aunque si Shou pensaba que ella no se mostraba en cambio, se reía.

—Kyehahaha, directo al grano, como mis tijeras, sí, las tengo conmigo todo el tiempo, de lo contrario, ¿quién hará esto? — Antes de que Naegi pudiera preguntarle qué sentía el pequeño rasguño en su mejilla, en el momento justo ella se acercó a él y lamió la minúscula herida.

—Nada supera tu reacción Naegi. —

No estaba seguro de a qué se refería con ella:

—Te pusiste un poco rojo en la cara, ¿te gustó eso? — Ahora él deseaba poder simplemente desaparecer.

—Es solo que me sorprende cómo... cómo es que puedes usar esas tijeras tan rápido. —

Shou abrió sus manos, las manos de Touko tenían callos en ellas que mostraban cómo sostenía la pluma, pero él también notó cómo ella movía sus dedos, parecía ser muy diestra.

—Si entiendes la idea, soy muy diestra con mis manos, así que puedo moverlas rápido. —

Le gustaba esto, el pequeño juego de preguntas y respuestas de Makoto, nadie le había preguntado cosas relacionadas con ella, era algo nuevo, y lo estaba disfrutando. La verdad es que también era raro que no tuviera ganas de cortar a Makoto.

—Sabes, es extraño Naegi, a menudo corto chicos, pero cuando te veo no tengo ganas de hacerlo... ¿eres una chica por casualidad? — Parecía enfocar sus ojos en el pecho de Makoto tratando de buscar un pequeño bulto o algo que pudiera traicionar su género. Makoto se puso roja antes de responder:

— ¡No! Soy un niño. — Sin la oportunidad de reaccionar, Shou puso su mano en el pecho de Makoto explorándolo.

—No, nada, eres un piso como un tablón, supongo que me estás diciendo la verdad, a menos que...— Naegi se puso rojo mientras soltaba un grito en extremo avergonzado al sentir la mano de Touko en su extremidad inferior.

—Ok, esto lo confirma, Kyehahaha. — el pobre de Makoto no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando aparecía Shou, era como si cambiara de lugar con Fukawa, en lugar de que ella fuera tímida y nerviosa a su alrededor, ahora era él quien estaba nervioso y tímido ante la franqueza de Genocider Shou.

—Mmm, seguramente es diferente, bueno, supongo que me despediré, tengo ganas de descansar y pensar en esto. — sus pensamientos estaban en orden, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo antes de irse.

—Oye Naegi, ¡atrapa! — Ella le tiró sus tijeras. Makoto se sorprendió, pero pudo atraparlos sin cortarse.

—Lo sé todo, no puedes correr con tijeras, pero nadie dijo nada sobre lanzarlas kyehahaha, cuídate, Naegi te verá más tarde. — Cuando Shou salió de la biblioteca, notó que tenía dos cosas con él, el libro de Touko que ella no había retirado desde que Shou había tomado su lugar y se había ido, y sus tijeras... no tenía ya un par de ellas en su ¿habitación?

Shou estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Fukawa.

—Hombre, eres tan raro Naegi... en realidad te preocupas por Fukawa, en realidad te preocupas por mí... estás tan loco como yo, o qué estás tratando de hacer. Eres la cosa más extraña que he visto. —

Decidió volver a visitar la habitación de Makoto, esta vez tomó las tijeras de la mesita de noche, Makoto no necesitaba tener un par de tijeras en su habitación, con solo una era suficiente.

—Me llevo a estas... hombre, seguro que los has limpiado. — le impresionó el hecho de que él los hubiera limpiado, ¿por qué le importa tanto algo que ni siquiera es suyo? Makoto era algo nuevo para ella, pero ese algo nuevo era bueno.

Makoto todavía estaba en la biblioteca leyendo el libro de Touko, cuanto más lo leía, más fascinado estaba con el libro, Touko realmente tenía habilidad con las palabras, y eso hizo que Makoto se sintiera maravillado, le gustaba saber más sobre Touko.

No es que no le gustara Shou... los últimos pensamientos hicieron que Makoto cerrara el libro, no sin antes colocar un marcador en la página que era.

¿Por qué Makoto también estaba interesado en Shou?

—"Todo esto comenzó cuando le pedí a Fukawa-san que fuera mi amiga... y ahora he podido conversar con ella, aunque sea algo pequeño, al menos ha hablado conmigo. Y también tuve la oportunidad de ver este nuevo lado de ella; Siento que hay mucho más para Fukawa-san y Shou... "—

Touko se encontró en su habitación, notando dos cosas, el par de tijeras limpias en la mesita de noche, y el hecho de que le faltara su libro. ¿Habría tomado el control de nuevo? Sus pensamientos hicieron una pregunta simple.

—"¿Naegi está bien?" —ella tenía una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro, ¿estaba preocupada?

¿Por qué se preocuparía? ¿No significaba esto que nadie más sabría de su secreto? No quería que nadie supiera su secreto... pero ¿no de esa manera?

—"¿Está bien... está bien mi amigo?" —Amigo, una palabra tan simple, sin embargo, es un título que le damos a otros, y puede tener un valor tal que no se puede medir por medios normales. Para Fukawa, el concepto era extraño, solo lo estaba aprendiendo.

—"Naegi... eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? Entonces... no sería extraño verificar" — Touko comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Makoto, a la señal de que la cerradura estaba rota, temía lo peor, cuando abrió la puerta y al ver la habitación limpia sin ningún signo de violencia, volvió a respirar, pero se asustó al pensar que tal vez el hecho había ocurrido en la biblioteca.

Ella no necesitaba verificarse ya que desde la puerta abierta, Makoto estaba entrando cuando vio a Touko, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parecían sorprendidos al verse atrapada en su habitación, pero había algo allí, un destello débil, ¿estaba feliz?

—Oye Fukawa-san, ¿estás bien? — Touko trató de hablar y se ató la lengua.

— ¿Estás... estás bien? Vi la cerradura... rota... así que pensé que te había pasado algo... — A pesar de que parecía estar un poco callada, la idea era clara.

Ella había estado preocupada por él

— "¿Fukawa estaba preocupada por mí? ¿Creía realmente que algo había sucedido?" —

—Oye, estoy bien, Fukawa-san no pasó nada. — con esto Makoto simplemente dejó de sonreír y Touko se relajó porque Makoto estaba bien, estaba preocupada por su amigo.

—Me alegro, sería un mal amigo si no comprobara si estabas bien. — Touko estaba a punto de pedir su libro cuando Makoto lo puso delante de él.

—Lo siento Fukawa-san, cuando te fuiste, seguí leyendo, lo siento, me dijiste que solo podía leerlo contigo. —

Mucha gente solía pedirle disculpas a Touko por muchas cosas, pero esas personas nunca se disculpaban de forma sincera, más bien como una burla, pero esta vez ella sentía la sinceridad de esas palabras, se sentía raro, pero se sentía bien, tenía una efecto mixto sobre Touko.

—Está bien Naegi, al menos lo has traído. — Touko dejó que una extraña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Esta sonrisa hizo que Makoto sintiera algo extraño, algo que solo podía describir como la sensación de que realmente le gustaba la forma en que Touko sonreía, no tenía el vocabulario de Touko, pero al menos podía describirlo de una manera, tristemente, los pensamientos alcanzaron su boca.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa Fukawa. —

El enrojecimiento de color cereza arrastró el rostro de Makoto ante el sonido de su propia traición, su boca lo había traicionado, y la rápida sonrisa de Fukawa salió corriendo del edificio y fue reemplazada por los gestos nerviosos de Fukawa, cuya mente iba a mil millas por hora.

—"¡¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas con una cara tan seria?! Sé que esto no es una broma... ¡¿pero, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué decir esas cosas, es porque somos amigos?! ¡¿Por qué piensa que mi sonrisa es li-linda?! Esa palabra nunca se usa conmigo... ¡aunque lo haya hecho antes, pero…! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Cómo es posible que lo diga con esa cara! Es como si no estuviera mintiendo, simplemente lo dice como ¡Si fuera tan natural como respirar!"—

Makoto solo podía ver la cara de Touko mientras su mente corría con todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, por lo que habló con la esperanza de que Touko pudiera regresar a la tierra de los vivos.

—Fukawa-san, ¿estás bien? — El sonido de la voz de Makoto en realidad parecía hacer que Touko volviera a concentrarse y ella solo miró fijamente a Makoto en la búsqueda para encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿C-Cómo p-puedes llamarme linda? ¿Por qué lo haces? —

Makoto estaba perplejo, no sentía que fuera extraño, bueno, quizás era vergonzoso admitirlo, ya que nadie creía que Touko fuera alguien que pudiera llamarse lindo, pero a los ojos de Makoto, Touko era increíble e inteligente, tenía su propia manera de brillar en una escuela llena de gente con talento, ella tenía su propio talento y era genial usándolo.

—Yo... solo creo que tu sonrisa es linda, no veo por qué no debería decirlo. — Makoto se sonrojó tan pronto como la última palabra salió de su boca, Touko simplemente no pudo resistir más, tomó el libro que estaba en las manos de Makoto.

—Gracias Naegi, ¡podemos leer más para mañana! — Se fue rápidamente con el libro firmemente en sus brazos para ocultar su rostro, si el libro hubiera sido un humano, se habría aplastado por la fuerza de Touko en su escape nervioso para ocultar su rostro rojo ante las palabras de Makoto.

Acababa de admitir de nuevo que pensaba que su sonrisa era linda.

…

…

…

…

**_Mi corazón está hecho de óxido...  
nada puede hacerlo confiar...  
oxidado y herido, dañado sin reparación...  
solo puedo esperar a que se vaya de este mundo...  
En mis pensamientos me pregunto... por qué amas a este corazón oxidado._**

**_Dañado sin esperanza, todavía te atreves a confiar,  
este corazón para siempre que quedó en un hoyo interminable para oxidarse en silencio._**

Touko Fukawa yacía con la cabeza sobre el escritorio de su habitación, acababa de regresar de revisar a Makoto para asegurarse de que estaba bien, no entendía realmente lo que la había atacado, había decidido dejar que su mente vagara y empezó a escribir un poema, algo pequeño, solo para tranquilizar su mente, el resultado había sido bastante... sorprendente como para decir menos.

Lo que pasaba por su mente, ya no estaba segura, Makoto se estaba convirtiendo en algo en su mente, y esto daba miedo, pero aun así era apreciado, nadie había ofrecido amistad de la forma en que lo hizo Makoto.

También en su propia mente, ella había empezado a considerarlo un _amigo,_ el término aún se sentía extraño en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando le había dicho que sería una mala amiga si no lo vigilaba.

¿Desde cuando Makoto se volvió importante para ella? ¿Cuándo la llamo linda? ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos? Cuanto más pensaba, más no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Cuando entraste en mis pensamientos, Naegi... — Ella solo suspiró lanzando una mirada furtiva al cuaderno con el poema.

—Naegi... no sabes en lo que te metes. — Ella suspiró y dejó que su mente vagara en la calma pacífica del sueño. Sin dejar de repetir una sola palabra.

—Linda... él cree que soy linda... —

Makoto por su lado, estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando, con Touko y Shou.

—Me dividiría en dos solo para poder escucharlas a las dos al mismo tiempo. Las dos tenían algo en ellas... — La inteligente Touko, tímida, con puntos de vista muy pesimistas, pero con un gran talento para escribir, se ocultaba un enorme conocimiento detrás de la pobre estima.

Shou, imprudente, ruidosa y con una estima tan alta que podría tocar el cielo. Peligrosa aún con un lado que no quería nada más que divertirse y disfrutar de las cosas simples. Extraña en más de un sentido que la misma Touko, sin embargo, ella tenía su propio encanto que te hacía sentirte curioso.

No podías evitar sentirte atraído por ninguna de las 2. Uno era el aire caliente que te rodeaba en un día caluroso; el otro era una suave brisa que te hacía desear seguir disfrutando. Naegi no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente desde la visita de Touko para verificar si estaba bien, aún sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían y no se detenía.

—Fukawa-san... ¿qué es ese encanto tuyo? — Él simplemente no podía entender, lo que lo había hecho sentir así, oh espera, él entendió, ella había dicho que eran amigos, bueno, al menos ella había hecho parecer que eran amigos, ¿verdad? ¿O no? El punto es que sintió un gran avance en su amistad; ella en realidad dijo que eran amigos.

Mañana sería otro día, y solo tal vez, Makoto podría saludar a una amiga, decirle hola a Touko con una sonrisa sin temor a que ella corra.

—Mañana será otro día... — Makoto procedió a prepararse para dormir; Ni Touko ni Makoto pensaron que la otra estaba pensando en la misma confusión.

Capítulo 3: Cuando el estar contigo me provoca emociones que desconocía.

Espero les guste, sigan pendientes de las actualizaciones, pasen a leer mis otras historias de Danganronpa y de High school DxD, se despide Kevin4491.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Notas:

-Sí aparece en una paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N / A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar el momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece en un artículo con un número en un ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y la charla al final.

—Dialogo normal—

— "Pensamientos" —

¿Ha oído hablar del mañana? Es gracioso, lo que damos por sentado cuando no es una promesa, es simplemente una oportunidad de suceder. A menudo se dice que mañana será mejor, lamentablemente este mañana se cubrirá a la sombra de una tormenta, un golpe de luz temprano y el viento aullaba, todos los estudiantes estaban en sus habitaciones, todos menos uno estaba liberado por la dama de la suerte.

Makoto Naegi estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, todos parecían estar en sus propios pasos debido a la fuerte tormenta, la misma tormenta que estaba creando una fuga en el techo de su habitación, no sería un problema, si la fuga no hubiera creado muchos otros.

Lo que obligó a Makoto a irse mientras el conserje intentaba arreglarlo, no hace falta decir que sospechaba que Makoto estropeo las cosas para que trabajara, primero un pomo de la puerta ahora un techo, cualquiera sospecharía.

—"Supongo que no es un buen día"— Suspirando mientras observa la fuerza de la tormenta, Makoto solo puede esperar que su habitación no termine siendo una piscina cuando regresara a ella. Esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien charlar, pero casi todos parecían estar ocupados.

Yasuhiro dijo que tuvo que aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar ver en el futuro gracias a su bola de cristal que trabaja más con la lluvia, Kiyotaka dijo que tenía que vigilar que Mondo no manejara su moto en la lluvia.

Chihiro tenía que programar algunas cosas sobre el alter ego, Kyoko estaba ocupada leyendo una novela, Aoi y Sakura conversaban intensamente sobre técnicas de natación, no hace falta decir que Byakuya no era una opción para él.

En cuanto a los demás, Celes que estaba entretenida jugando póker contra Hifumi y una de las senpai de la clase 77 llamada Chiaki Nanami. León y Sayaka estaban teniendo una cita.

Siguió caminando hasta la habitación de Touko con la esperanza de seguir leyendo; La tormenta no se había detenido en todo el día y, en cierto modo, lo encontraba algo triste, ningún rayo de sol podía atravesar las nubes negras y profundas. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación, un trueno con la presencia de una luz provoco lo que se conoce como un apagón.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor que regrese la luz! — Makoto escuchó los gritos de Touko, buscó a tientas la puerta para poder abrirla porque no estaba cerrada con llave.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver a alguien con sus rodillas apretadas hasta su pecho arrastrándose en posición fetal llorando en el piso...

—"Lo que sucedió para que este tan asustada." — Makoto en solitario solo pensaba en ello.

No perdió el tiempo y trato de alcanzar a Touko, se trató de hacer que se sentara en lugar de estar en el suelo, se obligó a llorar más y más, de repente Makoto tuvo en cuenta como si hubiera sido un balde de agua fría, o en este caso el frío metal en su cuello, un metal con el que ya estaba familiarizado.

— ¿Quién eres? Es mejor que no mientas. — Shou, fue ella quien se había despertado ahora que Touko se había quedado inconsciente, como si en ese momento la luz volviera y Makoto vio que su rostro aún estaba cubierto de lágrimas, estaban frescos colgando de sus ojos.

— ¿¡Naegi?! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Espera, anota eso, supongo que ya lo sé. — Shou se levantó quitando las tijeras de su cuello, vio alrededor como si observara y solo sintió que estaba buscando algo que decir para romper el silencio que Había nacido cuando ella dejó de hablar.

—Supongo que debes preguntarte qué pasó, ¿eh, Naegi? — Se sentó en la cama dando palmaditas en un lugar para que él se sentara, se sentía incómodo, Makoto nunca había estado sentada en una cama para niñas, por lo que él solo se sentó en el lugar que ella le indicó. El silencio parecía atormentarse, solo para ser roto por truenos rugientes.

—Ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. — se rascó el cuello mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Y lo digo en serio, ella podría mearse en la oscuridad... ahora se encuentra inconsciente como tú viste... — Shou parecía pensativa mientras Makoto trataba de entender porque alguien temería tanto a la oscuridad, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió que jalaban su brazo haciendo que se cayera en la cama junto a Shou.

Ahora ambos mirando hacia el techo. —No es mi lugar para decirte porque, pero sentí que no dejarías de fastidiarme con preguntas si no te dijera. — Ella suspiró mirando al techo mientras Makoto absorbía la información.

—Somos un desastre. — Con un suspiro, se relajó pensando que Makoto se iría, ¿quién querría estar cerca de alguien que temía tanto a la oscuridad? solo los niños temen a la oscuridad.

—Tengo miedo de los fantasmas. — Shou miró a Makoto como si esperara que algo más saliera, él solo suspiró.

—Parece lo justo, me dijiste su miedo, ahora sabes el mío. — Suspiró mientras sonreía. Shou se rio entre dientes.

—Me dijiste a mí, no Fukawa, tendrás que decirle tú mismo tu miedo una vez que regrese. —

Silencio, torpe, cómodo, calmante, hay un montón de formas de describir el silencio, demasiadas para enumerarlas, pero este silencio en particular solo podría llamarse simplemente... Bonito. Solo eran ellos, seguro que la lluvia no se había detenido allí, un trueno sonaba de vez en cuando, pero aun así el silencio entre los dos era agradable.

Como si esperaran a que uno rompiera el silencio que estaban justo allí, en una cama recostada en un cómodo silencio, solo mirando el techo, Makoto estaba pensando en cómo Shou parecía disfrutar los momentos de soledad como el de ellos. Un momento cómodo.

—Bueno, supongo que deberías dejar de perder el tiempo aquí, Naegi. — dijo Shou mientras miraba el techo, con un tono melancólico. Lo que en el mundo le hizo pronunciar las siguientes palabras que dijo, no sabía por qué, pero se sentían bien al decirlas.

—El tiempo que disfrutas perdiendo, no se pierde en absoluto. — Shou se enderezó mirándolo desde un punto más alto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, ella solo se echó a reír, se rio como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Kyehahahaha! ¡¿Así que estás disfrutando perder el tiempo?! ¡¿Qué pasa con la línea suave, Naegi?! ¡Kyehahahaha! — Ella rio hasta que una lágrima de felicidad cayó de su rostro, no se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

— ¡No lo quise decir de esa manera! ¡Solo quería…! — Las palabras se perdieron en el camino, cómo lo harían cuando Shou lo silencio con un beso un poco de forzado. Makoto solo se confundió, pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en el beso solo para abrirlos cuando ella rompió el contacto.

—Tómalo como mi agradecimiento por hacerme reír, Naegi, pequeña Macarena, ¡seguro que eres otra cosa, Kyehahaha! — Shou solo se levantó de la cama y salía de la habitación, mientras Makoto se quedó en la cama, congelado y confundido. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Significó algo más? ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir a 100 millas?

* * *

1 hora después. Azotea de la academia.

* * *

—"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Significó algo para ella?_"_ —los pensamientos de un hombre simple, uno que pensó que la suerte siempre ha estado en contra de él, o tal vez siempre ha estado a su lado en una forma diferente que no todos piensan al respecto.

Mirar las estrellas desde el techo, Makoto Naegi está sentado, solo mirando el cielo, es divertido cómo algunas noches uno podría jurar que las estrellas bailan frente a sus ojos... esta no fue una de esas ocasiones, la tormenta había pasado Hace un tiempo, y Makoto, que estaba nerviosa, seguía mirando las estrellas.

Hace una hora, Touko lo había besado. No había sido amable, había sido mucho más que juntar sus labios contra los suyos, pero él no se resistió, ni lo pensó mal, solo una pregunta que surgió en su mente: —" ¿Significaba algo más? Más que una ¿gracias?" —

Pensó que el aire fresco de la noche lo ayudaría a pensar mejor, todavía se podía sentir el aire húmedo por la lluvia que lo había lavado todo... todo excepto sus dudas. Lo habían dejado en la cama atónito. El primer beso de Makoto, había sido de alguien que nunca hubiera esperado.

Los sentimientos pueden ser confusos, especialmente cuando no se sabe nada de la persona que causa esos sentimientos. Había empezado a saber un poco más de Touko... pero ¿qué pasa con Shou?

Shou y Touko, los dos lados del espejo, Shou era enérgica, imprudente, audaz y bastante salvaje en sí mismo. Touko, tímida, tranquila, con una baja autoestima, una que escondía un talento increíble, y una cantidad infinita de conocimientos que no paraban de sorprenderlo, si algo le hacía querer saber más sobre el misterio que era.

Makoto miró el cielo nocturno, se veía tranquilo, la luna en su punto medio y las nubes que lo rodeaban. Casi parecía como...

—Un bote que flota en el cielo, cruzando un mar gris... es increíble, ¿no? — Una voz temblorosa habló desde las sombras de la puerta que conducía al techo. Makoto solo murmuró en reconocimiento, sin querer mirarla ahora mismo. Touko estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el cielo.

—Lo siento, p-probablemente viste algo p-patético ¿eh? — Touko habló con un toque de miedo en su voz, Makoto siguió mirando al cielo.

—"Realmente no puedo culparte Naegi... a quien le gustaría tener un amigo que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad..." — Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Makoto.

—Tengo miedo de los fantasmas, ¿sabes? Cada vez que pensaba en estar cerca de uno, me convertía en un lío tembloroso... no hay nada de malo en tener miedo de las cosas, estoy seguro de que todos tienen miedo de algo. —

La voz de Makoto sonaba clara, sencilla y honesta. Al menos esperaba que su voz hubiera sonado así, no quería que Touko pensara mal de sí misma o que mentía para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Un simple zumbido era la indicación de que Touko había aceptado esa respuesta. Makoto seguía mirando el cielo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Touko después de su beso... bueno, había sido con Shou, pero el asunto aún permanecía en su mente.

Solo sintió una repentina presión en su espalda. Se puso rígido como una piedra cuando entendió cuál era la situación a juzgar por los sonidos de su sentada. Touko estaba de sentada junto a Makoto, ella estaba mirando al cielo, había hecho un movimiento realmente audaz.

—"Los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Acostarse espalda con espalda... debería haber preguntado antes." —

—Naegi... ¿está bien si me quedo así? — Ella había logrado no tartamudear, una pequeña victoria para ella... ella esperaba.

—"Solo espero que mi corazón no salte de mi pecho, ¡por qué no se detiene!"—Fueron los pensamientos de un Makoto Naegi que tenía a Touko Fukawa en su espalda.

—Claro, puedes quedarte. — sonrió internamente después de decir las palabras.

Un cómodo silencio permaneció en el techo de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, dos estudiantes mirando al cielo, mientras que desde diferentes ángulos, el cielo que vieron fue el mismo, abierto pero oscurecido por las nubes de tormenta restantes.

¿Qué dices en una situación como esta? No había nada que el otro pudiera decir realmente, el silencio era su amigo, y nadie quería decirle adiós tan pronto, Makoto estaba luchando contra el rubor en su rostro que se había estado desarrollando, sintiendo la respiración de Touko, relajando los movimientos de su espalda, reflejando el hecho de que estaba totalmente en paz.

Touko estaba en un estado similar, podía sentir la respiración de Makoto, podía sentir cuando Makoto intentaba moverse un poco, como para tratar de verla, haría lo mismo en el lado opuesto, evitando el contacto visual entre ellos. Estaba disfrutando del silencio, la calma del momento, y esperaba que realmente durara más.

—"Si es posible... solo déjame disfrutar este momento... disfrutar este momento siempre que pueda con mi amigo... porque eso es lo que somos... amigos... ¿de acuerdo?" — Los pensamientos de Fukawa pasaron volando con las estrellas.

—"Espero que ella siga relajándose... ella lo merece más que nadie"— Makoto dejó que su aliento saliera de sus pulmones relajándose, sin saber que había estado sincronizando su respiración con Touko.

Dos almas cansadas, una de su suerte, otra por el otro inquilino en su mente. Ella decidió mudarse. Ella no sabía qué la había hecho salir de su posición, solo decidió ser audaz, si el otro lado podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

Makoto se sintió un poco decepcionado, había esperado que el momento durara un poco más, incluso si él mismo no podía entender por qué quería que durara más. Sin darse cuenta los ojos color avellana se enfrentaron a los ojos grises. Intentó retroceder ante la repentina confrontación de color. Una mano firme le impidió regresar.

Los ojos grises parecían llenos de confianza, un coraje audaz ardía en ellos. Para Touko, los ojos color avellana de Makoto estaban llenos de incertidumbre, pero tenían una mirada extraña en ellos que era curiosa, profundamente dentro de la curiosidad de saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Naegi... somos amigos ¿no? — La pregunta hizo que Makoto se aclarara la mente frenética, los ojos grises eran de Touko, nunca los había visto tan cerca. Las gafas parecían magnificar el efecto de esos ojos grises, se sintió obligado a ser honesto, esos ojos no permitían mentiras.

—Sí, somos amigos Fukawa-san. — Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos, al escuchar las palabras de Touko "Eso es bueno" en ese momento, ese solo momento de cerrar sus ojos fue suficiente para que un beso casto en su mejilla pasara.

Makoto abrió los ojos con clara sorpresa, un Touko nervioso estaba de pie, el brillante coraje que había estado ardiendo parecía ser reemplazado por los rápidos instintos de correr.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella simplemente corrió hacia la puerta gritándole

— ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Lo siento! — Touko se perdió de vista más rápido que el tiempo que le tomó a Makoto pararse, solo miró al cielo mientras su rostro estaba rojo. Una vez que entró por la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, pudo ver el reloj que indicaba la hora. Era casi medianoche, y los acontecimientos recientes estaban presentes en su mente.

Touko había besado su mejilla, era casto, suave y rápido, al contrario que Shou, un beso fuerte y forzado, pero... no podía decir cuál le había gustado más.

* * *

Time skip: Habitación de Touko Fukawa.

* * *

— ¡Tampoco está aquí! ¡Cuántos más tendré que mirar! — Los pensamientos de Touko Fukawa se estaban apresurando mientras leía un montón de libros en su habitación.

No podía simplemente irse a dormir después de lo que había sucedido, así que en lugar de correr a su habitación, se desvió hacia la biblioteca y tomó tantos libros sobre amistad y relaciones sociales como pudo llevar con ella.

Su habitación estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, los tipos de amor, la interacción del ser humano, la naturaleza de las relaciones sociales, cualquier cosa, incluso los libros infantiles sobre la amistad estaban en una gran pila junto con las enciclopedias.

En este momento uno podría jurar que la habitación de Touko era más parecida a una pequeña biblioteca que a una habitación, los libros estaban en todas partes donde cabían, de una manera que uno podría jurar que no había orden en las enormes pilas.

Touko leyó a una velocidad asombrosa, su capacidad de investigación era imprescindible en su capacidad como escritora, necesitaba entender sobre qué escribía, pero en este caso simplemente no era suficiente comprender lo básico.

Hace un par de horas ella había mantenido a Naegi en su lugar y le había besado en la mejilla, realmente no entendía por qué había hecho tal cosa.

—"¿Empatía?, no, esta no es una historia romántica., ¡Geh! ¡Solo necesito entender porque hice lo que hice! ¿Es esto normal en alguna amistad? ¡No es como si pudiera ir preguntando a cualquiera!" — Sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas y vueltas mientras buscaba en las enciclopedias, en los poemas, en muchos libros a su alrededor y, sin embargo, ninguno parece tener la respuesta que quería.

Mientras seguía leyendo el pasaje de uno, de repente le llamó la atención.

"**_Me gusta lo que tengo aquí... No lo sé..." Suspirando cuando dijo esas palabras, simplemente miró el dolor de sus ojos color avellana, las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse como las gotas de lluvia que caen en la ventana. "¡Podríamos tener algo mejor!" Las lágrimas cayeron mientras él seguía hablando con ella "¿No somos amigos? ¿No quieres algo más?"_**

Touko dejó de leer allí y su mente se volvió frenética por la novela que había leído.

—"¿Son todas las amistades tan dramáticas? ¿Todas ellas tienden a crecer y convertirse en algo más?" — Mientras seguía leyendo, solo se dio cuenta de que terminaba cliché con que estaban juntos como pareja. La novela realmente no la ayudó con su idea de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus pensamientos. Aún estaba lejos, todavía no entendía lo que la había hecho besar a Makoto en la mejilla.

Cuantos más libros acababa de ver, solo veía los mismos clichés y las mismas ideas. La filosofía tampoco era una ayuda, hasta ahora parecía que podía decir que las amistades eran complicadas. La amistad no parecía ser la misma, y esto era un gran problema ya que ella no tenía nada con qué comparar su amistad con Makoto.

Había empezado a ser más fácil decir la palabra "Amigo"; Makoto encajaba bien con la palabra. La definición de un diccionario parecía bastante simple "_Una persona que está en buenos términos con otra; una persona que no es hostil". _

Parecía bastante simple, aunque había más definiciones. "_Una persona apegada a otra por sentimientos de afecto o respeto personal". _Ella siguió leyendo a través de la pila de libros, todavía había más material para leer antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta.

Touko no se dio cuenta de cuándo la había dormido. Había estado leyendo sin prestar atención al tiempo, su objetivo era claro y no podía detenerse hasta que tuviera una respuesta. Fácilmente podía haber sido la mitad del día, o incluso noche otra vez. Fue difícil juzgar el tiempo cuando la ventana está bloqueada por pilas de libros.

Sus sueños eran extraños, cambiados por lo que había leído.

**"_¡Touko! ¿No somos amigos?" Los tristes ojos color avellana la miraron. _**

**_Ella llevaba puesto su traje de negocios, su vida como abogada la mantenía ocupada, pero últimamente se había encontrado con un chico enamorado. Simplemente no quiso dejarla en paz, encontrándola durante su tiempo libre cuando solo quería estar sola. _**

**_Ellos había pasado tiempo juntos, y ahora él había pedido eso con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Tenía suficiente de esto, tenía que estar claro con él. _**

**_"Lo siento Makoto, pero simplemente no puede ser. Tengo una buena vida aquí... No puedo deshacerme de todo por nuestra amistad..." Cuando terminó su oración, pasó su mano a través de su pelo negro peinado. Los ojos color avellana de Makoto se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él le gritó llena de esperanza y tristeza _**

**_"¡Podríamos tener algo mejor! ¿No quieres algo más? "_**

**_Sus tristes ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero tenían esperanza, como si la única cosa que esos ojos nunca lanzaran fuera la esperanza de su respuesta... Toko no pudo evitar verlos directamente, colocó su mano en su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de ella en su mano áspera. _**

**_¿Era una prueba de lo mucho que había trabajado para conseguir el respeto que siempre tendría alguien que estuviera tan desesperada por hacerse amiga de ella? ¿Por qué Makoto incluso quería ser su amiga?_**

**"_Makoto... es solo..." Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el sonido de un motor cobró vida haciendo que ella retirara su mano de la cara suave de Makoto. _**

**_Una motocicleta conducía en su dirección. Una mujer que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y un casco negro con detalles de metal se bajó de la bicicleta. En la parte posterior de su chaqueta, se podía ver un símbolo de un par de tijeras. Ella corrió entre Makoto y ella. Ella llevaba un casco extra a su lado._**

**"_¡Makoto! ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Viajaremos por los caminos! ¡Nuestros corazones rodarán con el viento y nuestra casa estará junta! ¡Makoto, olvídate de esta mujer y ven conmigo!" Makoto miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le ofrecía el casco que Toko solo podía mirar mientras Shou, su hermana rebelde, se llevaba a Makoto sin recibir una respuesta a su pregunta..._**

— ¡Gaghh! ¡M-Makoto no te vayas con S-Shou! — Ella gritó sintiendo que el mareo de su sueño se iba.

— Sueños estúpidos... Debería haber investigado en la mañana. ¿Qué hora es? — Ella apartó los libros y miró su reloj. Arreglando sus lentes, miró hacia el reloj.

Once en punto, bueno, no podía culparse a sí misma, se había despertado temprano y no había descansado en absoluto.

—Estúpido sueño... no tenía ningún sentido... Estúpida novela romántica... Como si cosas así sucedieran en la vida real... — Suspiró cuando vio sus ojos en el espejo de la habitación. Ojos cansados con sombras debajo de ellos, esta vez realmente se había agotado. Sin embargo, a ella realmente no le importaban, decidió que simplemente tomaría un baño.

En la ducha, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la cantidad de información inútil que había revisado y cómo había terminado teniendo un sueño estúpido. Como si ella pudiera ser abogada, o como si Makoto solo fuera un repartidor de café... Bueno, tal vez lo haría, ella realmente no sabía si tenía un sueño para el futuro.

Después del baño, usaba su ropa habitual y se peinaba con las trenzas que siempre usaba. Cuando salió, vio que Makoto se dirigía hacia ella, su expresión de preocupación cambió a una de alegría. Cuando la vio, Makoto la saludó con la mano y, una vez que estuvo más cerca, le habló.

— ¡Hola Fukawa-san! Me preocupaba no haberte visto durante el desayuno. — No pudo evitar sonreír, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan sonriente.

Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella por algo tan simple, se sentía raro pero bien al mismo tiempo.

—"Raro como siempre... supongo que es lo normal en mi amigo"— Se sentía relajada al verlo simplemente. Makoto tenía ese efecto relajante en ella, como si no tuviera que preocuparse por lo que decía

—N-no te preocupes, estoy bien... solo me quedé haciendo una investigación… quiero decir que estuve leyendo toda la noche. — No quería revelar el hecho de que había estado investigando sobre la amistad.

Se dio cuenta de que Makoto no le había preguntado sobre el beso en la mejilla, tristemente el recuerdo de eso le puso un rubor en la cara que amenazaba con convertirse en material para las preguntas.

— ¿Estás bien Fukawa-san? Tu cara de repente se puso roja. — Makoto apretó su frente contra la de Touko, para tratar de tomarle la temperatura. Ella era un poco más alta que él, pero no lo suficiente como para que él se pusiera en la punta de sus pies.

Esto tuvo el peor efecto posible, ya que Touko tuvo una sobrecarga por el contacto entre ellos, haciendo que se desmayara. Una vez que Makoto la vio desmayarse, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, solo un segundo después, Shou estaba en control, con su lengua larga y sus miradas salvajes, sonriéndole a Makoto.

— ¡Yo Naegi! Buen momento, esperaba verte. — le estaba sonriendo. Fue gracioso que no se diera cuenta de que los papeles se habían invertido ya que ahora se estaba sonrojando en lugar de ella.

—Me alegro de verte, Shou. — Makoto sonrió mientras aún se sonrojaba, cerró los ojos para hacer una amplia sonrisa y sintió el repentino peso de un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

—Claro que es bueno verme, ¿quién podría resistir esto? ¡Kyehahaha! — Se hizo un gesto con las tijeras en la mano. Makoto nunca entendió cómo sacó las tijeras tan rápido.

—Sabes que tuve un sueño divertido anoche, estabas allí y yo estuve allí. — Se colocó frente a Makoto, con su mano áspera todavía en su espalda, y Makoto pudo ver los ojos de color rojo profundo que miraban directamente a los suyos.

— ¡Soñé cómo Fukawa besó tu mejilla! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Kyehahaha! — Mientras lo decía, el rubor de Makoto se volvió más rojo cuando Shou lo miró fijamente.

—No puedo culparla, quiero decir que sería como culparme a mí, ¿sabes? Kyehahaha. — Shou siempre había sido el lado más sensible de Fukawa, pero Naegi podría jurar que lo estaba aún más hoy. Ella no le había quitado la mano de la espalda mientras lo miraba.

Ahora, mientras ella se movía lado a lado con él, él podía sentir su mano cerrándose alrededor de la suya. —Pero, bueno, un sueño es solo un sueño, disfrutemos este momento. — dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa feroz apuntándole.

—Vamos a una cita, Naegi. — Shou habló con su sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes salvajes y su lengua al costado colgando de una manera casi tonta. Naegi ni siquiera pudo hablar antes de que le tocara la mejilla con las tijeras.

— ¡Cuánto demoras en responder, vamos! Un día de clases que extrañas no cambiará nada. ¡Kyehahaha! — Ella lo arrastró, buscando la salida con sus tijeras en la mano. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que era malo correr con unas tijeras.

Capítulo 4: Primer beso, sueños, investigación y propuesta.

Actualizando el fic, solo quiero decir que ya estamos por la mitad de la historia, espero sigan al pendiente hasta el final, se despide Kevin4491.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Notas:

-Sí aparece en una paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N / A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar el momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece en un artículo con un número en un ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y la charla al final.

—Dialogo normal—

— "Pensamientos" —

Salir de la Academia Hope´s Peak no es un trabajo difícil, los estudiantes a menudo se encuentran fuera del lugar. Esto se debe a una forma de promover que los estudiantes no solo se centren en los estudios, sino que puedan sentirse libres para seguir desarrollando sus talentos, por supuesto, la mayoría de las veces las cosas que se necesitan están en la escuela, por lo que realmente no es necesario salir.

Pero para una niña con tijeras en la mano, la escuela era un espacio limitado para lo que ella tenía en mente.A los ojos de la gente, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos era solo una pareja alegre que corría alrededor disfrutando la brisa maravillosa del día, ya que probablemente iban a una cita. Habrían tenido la mitad de la razón, después de todo, iban a tener una cita. ¿Eran una pareja? Difícil de decir.

Según la opinión de la gente siempre es difícil decirlo. Pero una persona estaba pensando seriamente esta pregunta, esa era Genocider Shou. ¿Qué era Makoto para ella? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un socio en el crimen? ¿Un aliado de la justicia en su búsqueda? Los nombres y títulos volaron en su cabeza mientras ella seguía corriendo sosteniendo su mano.

Makoto estaba en un estado de ánimo similar, ¿qué eran? ¿Buenos amigos? A medida que su mente daba vueltas, podía escuchar las voces de las personas cuando las veían correr.

—Ah, para ser una joven y enamorada pareja. — dijo una voz con cariño en su tono recordando tiempos mejores.

—Oh miren a esa pareja. — dijo alguien aparentemente sorprendido de verlos correr.

—Amor joven ¿eh? — Parece que todos los que los vieron pensaron que eran una pareja. Bueno, generalmente las parejas van de la mano.

No estaba seguro de cuándo sucedió, pero notó algo. Él había estado manteniendo su ritmo. En algún momento de su carrera, tanto Makoto como Shou habían llegado a un ritmo constante que le permitía moverse más rápido que caminar, pero le permitió estar cerca de ella.

— "Como si ella quisiera que me mantuviera cerca"— Los pensamientos de Makoto estaban en esto.

En un momento llegaron a un parque y fue entonces cuando Shou se detuvo claramente

— ¡Aquí estamos! ¡El lugar perfecto para una cita! — Touko extendió su brazo como para mostrarle a Makoto el lugar, él tenía que admitirlo, parecía un lugar agradable. Árboles verdes, bancos, un lago en medio. Bastante normal, pero tenía un encanto, tal vez era el hecho de que era muy relajante. Bueno, un poco difícil no estar relajado cuando no había nadie alrededor.

Makoto sabía que había perdido un día de clase, pero también podría disfrutarlo.

—Me parece bien, Shou. — Makoto sonrió, a lo que Shou se sonrió revelando sus dientes.

—Sabía que te gustaría, este lugar grita tu nombre en todo kyehahaha. — Antes Naegi podía hablar, sintió cómo Shou enlazaba su brazo con el de ella.

— ¡Vamos entonces! Es nuestra cita después de todo. —

Shou lo llevó a caminar, lo cual lo sorprendió, a menudo ella estaba más del lado salvaje de las cosas, siempre corriendo en explosiones de energía, y era sorprendente verla tan relajada caminando con él.

Ella estaba guiando sus movimientos, Shou era buena para pensar rápido, no era una persona que hiciera planes complejos por adelantado, ya que su vida fue una explosión de momentos, así que podría disfrutarlos como vienen.

Ella había pensado que Makoto preferiría un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos sin ninguna interferencia alrededor. Bueno, ella fue la que no quiso que la gente los molestara, era su cita con Makoto después de todo. Honestamente, ella todavía no entendía lo que hacía a Makoto interesante, pero él simplemente era para ella.

—Bueno... ¿qué sigue? — Shou declaró en un tono inexpresivo que sorprendió a Makoto.

—Honestamente es mi primera cita, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en estas cosas kyehahaha. — se rio, y Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír

—"La misma honestidad de siempre"— Touko nunca habría dicho algo así, pero Shou lo dijo totalmente.

La honestidad, la franqueza y la explosividad hicieron de Shou algo impredecible de buena manera, un contraste con la timidez y la planificación de Touko. Makoto solo pudo sonreírle a ella.

— ¿Dije algo divertido? Estás sonriendo mucho. — Al oír esto, Makoto se puso rojo en sus mejillas ante la observación de Shou.

—No, estoy bien, es solo... bueno, siempre eres muy honesta. — Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír.

—No hay mejor política que la honestidad, a menos que un policía te pregunte, entonces puedes mentir kyehahaha. — Los pensamientos de Makoto se desviaron rápidamente.

—"No hay dudas de por qué nadie te atrapó"—

La guía del parque los llevó a un árbol que ofrecía sombra y estaba cerca del lago. Un lugar relajante.

—"Apuesto a que a la pequeña Macarena le gustará"— Shou decidió sentarse en la base del árbol, debido a que su brazo estaba unido a Makoto, también tenía que sentarse.

—Bueno, disfruta la vista Naegi. — ella extendió su brazo sosteniendo una tijera para mostrarle a Makoto la vista desde su punto.

Fue agradable, el agua clara reflejaba los alrededores del parque y el cielo como un espejo. La brisa pacífica soplaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles bailaran, formando pequeñas ondulaciones en el espejo casi inmóvil del lago. Makoto se sintió relajado y cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió el tacto de tijeras en su mejilla.

— ¡Oi! ¡No te quedes dormido en nuestra cita! ¡Me niego a pensar que soy tan aburrida para hacer que te duermas, Makoto! — al oír esto, se echó a reír.

—Lo siento... es que este lugar es realmente relajante, gracias Shou. — A su agradecimiento, ella pareció relajarse y guardar sus tijeras.

—En cualquier momento Naegi. — Ella sonrió, su larga lengua se movió hacia un lado mientras sonreía.

—Aún estoy perdida, ¿qué hacen las personas en las citas? ¿Solo permanecen sentados y no hacen nada? Suena bastante aburrido kyehahaha. — Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer una conversación, luego tuvo una idea, Touko podría estar en los clásicos, pero estaba más al otro lado de los libros, así que le contó a Makoto algo que habría hecho que Touko se desmayara con solo pensar la idea.

Mientras su mente trabajaba en el plan, Makoto estaba pensando profundamente.

Makoto simplemente se había relajado estando al lado de Shou, incluso si no estuvieran hablando, simplemente disfrutaba de su presencia, de una manera extraña, se sentía extrañamente protegido por Shou. Toda la cita había sido sorprendente y de alguna manera no podía negarse. Pero era un sentimiento extraño.

A menudo se enseña que un hombre debe proteger a la niña, como un caballero que protege a una princesa. Pero en el caso de Makoto era todo lo contrario, la princesa protegía al caballero, y lo que es más, la princesa tenía más material de caballero que él.

Shou tenía confianza y, en cierto modo, su confianza y franqueza hicieron que Makoto se relajara, él sintió que mientras ella estuviera allí, nada le sucedería realmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Shou.

— ¡Oi Naegi! ¡Descansa tu cabeza en mi regazo! — Shou sonrió interiormente, ¡esto nunca falló en los libros! La pareja se sentaba en el regazo del otro y charlaban mucho, al menos así recordaba el libro. Honestamente, no le gustaban mucho los libros, por lo que su memoria podría ser confusa sobre los detalles.

—"¡A quién le importa, sé que esto nunca falla! ¡Kyehahaha!" —

Makoto, que estaba justo al lado de Shou, de repente se convirtió en un rubor al tratar de formar palabras.

—A-ah, pero... no es eso... tú. — Shou sonrió con furia mientras tomaba su tijera para golpear el lado de Naegi.

—No era una opción, tu cabeza, descansa. Ahora. Kyehahaha. — Makoto se dejó guiar por la mano libre de Shou. Su mano estaba en su mejilla y ella lo guio a su regazo.

Honestamente. Ella no podía ver lo que era tan bueno de eso. Claro que podía ver a Makoto sonrojándose directamente desde su posición. Y Makoto seguramente podría ver su rostro desde ese ángulo, pero en realidad.

—_"_¿qué es tan bueno de esto? Pensé que era algo increíble en las citas, me siento bastante simple si me preguntas"— Su cabeza estaba pensando en lo que era tan agradable de la posición que no se dio cuenta de Makoto.

Incluso si inconscientemente pasaba su mano por el cabello de Naegi, quien no podía sonrojarse más incluso si lo intentaba.

—"¡¿Está ella haciendo esto seriamente?! ¡¿No es esto algo realmente personal?! ¡¿Por qué lo está haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo decir que no?!" Makoto estaba sonrojándose, pero también se encontraba relajado en la forma en que Shou se apoyaba sobre su cabeza de una manera calmante, incluso si la persona que lo hacía no estaba consciente de ello.

—"Realmente… ¿qué tiene de bueno esto? Pensé que me haría sentir algo... Tengo que decir que es agradable todo el trato de esto... espera... ¿Naegi lo está disfrutando?"Miró hacia abajo al ver los movimientos que estaba haciendo su mano y vio a Makoto, que se sonrojaba, que de un modo extraño parecía relajado. Esto trajo una sonrisa a su cara cuando de repente tuvo la sensación de burlarse de él.

—Oi Naegi. Te sientes bastante cómodo, ¿no? — Ante esto, Makoto abrió los ojos e intentó mirar por todas partes, pero parecía que no podía formar palabras, no era lo que necesitaba mientras Shou seguía hablando.

—Kyehahaha, relájate Naegi, en realidad lo estoy disfrutando también. — Ante esto, Makoto se tensó pero también detuvo su intención de encontrar algo que decir.

Ella mantuvo a Makoto en esa posición por un momento antes de hablar.

—Oye, ¿por qué siempre eres tan amable con todos? Tengo curiosidad por eso. — Ella decidió que podía aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar cosas personales, la gente lo hizo en las citas, ¿no? ¿Preguntando cosas personales? Parecía un poco grosera, pero bueno, ella no iba a cuestionar cómo funcionaban las citas.

Makoto parecía sorprendido por sus palabras y luchó contra el sonrojo en su rostro antes de tratar de ser serio.

—Yo... creo que todos merecen ser tratados con amabilidad, no hay necesidad de ser malos con todos... — Ante esto ella sonrió, su sonrisa parecía salvaje cuando se acercó a su cara cerca de Makoto.

— ¿Incluso alguien feo como yo? — estaba a punto de reírse cuando de repente Makoto habló rápidamente.

—No eres fea, Shou. — Esto la tomó por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Makoto siguió hablando.

—Eres una persona hermosa... eres honesta, puedes ser franca, también haces cosas sin mucha planificación, pero siempre haces las cosas que quieres hacer... y yo pienso que es algo que no mucha gente hace. Vivir de la manera que quieres. —

Quería decir cada palabra que había dicho, la encontraba hermosa, no solo su físico, sus ojos rojos que estaban llenos de misterio en ellos, la forma en que podía sonreír tan libremente, cómo sus dientes salvajes brillaban en blanco, cómo su lengua se movía independientemente de lo que ella estaba haciendo, todo en Shou era una representación de lo libre que era. Ella era hermosa porque era una explosión.

No podías sostenerla en un solo lugar, ella siempre encontraba la manera de hacer lo que quería, hacer que las cosas salieran como es debido, y no era por egoísmo, no. Fue porque estaba libre como una explosión de energía que siempre se dio a conocer, gritándoles a todos, aquí estoy. Esa sensación, esa prueba de que ella estaba allí, la hacía hermosa ante sus ojos.

Shou no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no estaba segura, ¿estaba enferma? De repente sintió que su cara se calentaba. No podía estar enferma, estaba bien, no tenía fiebre, se enderezó y se puso la mano en la frente para ver si estaba bien, seguramente algo sucedió, ¿por qué se sentía así? Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por Naegi.

— ¿Estás… ruborizándote? — ¡Ah! ¡Rubor! ¿El resultado de la repentina llegada de sangre y el calor repentino? De modo que así se sintió siempre Makoto.

—No, sí. Tal vez. Esto es nuevo. — Su sonrisa se hizo más y más grande, amenazando con lastimarle las mejillas si sonreía más.

—Di eso de nuevo. — Miró a Makoto quien de repente se sonrojó al verla tan feliz.

No era raro, Shou a menudo era serio o feliz por lo que había visto. Pero esto era nuevo, ella estaba al borde de la felicidad, sonriendo tanto que él podía ver todos sus dientes y su lengua en toda su extensión. Estaba confundido, pero una parte de él sabía lo que la había hecho tan feliz.

—Eres hermosa. — el latido del corazón de Makoto aumentó mientras la observaba. Ella rio, rio como nunca antes, llorando lágrimas de lo mucho que se estaba riendo y gritó.

— ¡Escuchaste eso mundo! ¡No soy fea! ¡Soy hermosa! — Toda su atención volvió a Makoto.

—Pequeña macarena ¿cuándo te convertiste en un conquistador Makoto? — El rubor de Makoto si es posible se había puesto aún más marcado.

Ella lo había llamado Makoto, nadie lo llamaba así más que sus amigos más cercanos. Lo que es más, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, seguro que eran rojos en lugar de los grises de Touko, pero había algo más en ellos, esos ojos de repente parecían estar muy enfocados en él. Como si el mundo entero no le importara, su objetivo estaba frente a ella.

Cuando Touko hablado con Makoto de su amistad en el techo esa noche, sus ojos tenían un coraje ardiente en ellos y no dejaban espacio para las mentiras, pidieron honestidad.

Y ahora los ojos de Shou preguntaron lo mismo, ellos le pidieron honestidad, obviamente ella estaba increíblemente enfocada, sin bromas, sin comentarios inteligentes, estaba en su ser más serio todavía.

—Makoto... me gusta cómo suena, ¿sabías que significa sinceridad? Una palabra que realmente te sienta bien... ahora quiero que seas sincero, no me importa si no es bonito... quiero que seas honesto conmigo. —

Él asintió y se dio cuenta.

Makoto se puso tenso cuando notó cómo habían cambiado las posiciones, no estaba en la vuelta de Shou, estaba en la hierba y Shou lo estaba mirando como un animal salvaje mira a su presa. Shou no estaba mostrando ningún nerviosismo pero por dentro ella sentía con muchas emociones un debate en su mente.

Makoto estaba nervioso, estaba en la hierba, Shou estaba encima de él y, sin embargo, aunque estaba nervioso y tenso, sabía que no corría ningún peligro. Incluso en este extraño escenario se encontró a sí mismo como el protagonista principal, no tenía miedo. Shou no iba a hacerle daño. Pero él estaba confundido, lo que podía ser tan serio que ella estaba tan concentrada.

—"¿Realmente voy a hacer esto? Esto cambiará la forma en que me ve... cómo ve a Fukawa... ¿soy yo? ¿Es ella? ¿Quién es la hermosa en tu corazón? Makoto Naegi... Mi pequeña Macarena... ¿quién es...?"—

— ¿Me amas? —Ella lo dijo.

Shou había preguntado, su voz estaba llena de afecto, y esto le sorprendió. Makoto no podía creer el nivel de afecto en su voz, era obvio que estaba preguntando en serio, no era una broma de ningún tipo. De todas las cosas que había esperado escuchar de ella, esto no era lo que esperaba. Estaba congelado, y ella le preguntó de nuevo.

—Makoto Naegi… ¿me amas? — El afecto en su voz era el mismo y Makoto se encontró tratando de formar palabras, fue difícil porque no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le faltaba aire y no podía encontrar el valor, pero comenzó, una palabra a la vez.

—YO…—

Los ojos de Shou estaban expectantes, pero llenos de afecto, sin importar lo que Makoto respondiera, ella tomaría su respuesta a su corazón, y si la rechazaban, estaría de acuerdo con eso mientras las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos, siempre y cuando las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos, ella estaría bien, por supuesto que trataría de ser más cariñosa ahora que había hablado de lo que había dentro de su corazón.

— ¿Sí? — dijo sin darse cuenta de lo llena de afecto que estaba su voz, Shou siempre fue una explosión, literalmente, siendo libre y una poderosa explosión, viéndola tan tranquila y relajada sin perder el foco de sus ojos era totalmente diferente.

El corazón de Makoto latía con fuerza, se estaba apresurando y su mente no podía hacer caso de la situación, pero estaba seguro de algo, algo muy dentro de él sabía perfectamente su respuesta...

Como el pájaro sabe que necesita el cielo para volar. Como los peces nadan en el mar. Como todos saben, necesita el sol... Makoto Naegi sabía muy dentro de él que lo que siempre le había faltado a su vida no era la suerte... era la felicidad que venía con Touko Fukawa y Shou.

Shou, que todavía estaba encima de Makoto, notó cómo parecía estar pensando y de repente sus ojos desorientados estaban llenos de confianza, se preparó y se preparó para el impacto, seguramente, sería rechazada, estaría sola, tal vez cosas cambiaría y nunca volverían a ser como antes, ella era fea y...

—Te amo, Shou. — fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Makoto con esos ojos llenos de amistad para las personas que le importaban...

Ah, rechazo, ella había estado lista, pero oírlo era totalmente diferente y... espera... ¿qué?

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron y su sonrisa creció ya que no podía contener la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba escucharlo otra vez, solo para asegurarse, por supuesto.

— ¡Dilo otra vez! — No pretendía ser tan ruidosa esta vez, pero no podía haberlo evitado, estaba más feliz de lo que nunca pensó que podría sentir por cualquier otra experiencia. Todo lo demás le parecía insignificante en este momento, su razón más importante para la existencia estaba frente a ella.

Las palabras fluyeron fácilmente para Naegi esta vez.

—Te amo, Shou. — cerró los ojos relajado, seguro, Shou estaba encima de él, y estaba en el suelo totalmente expuesto a lo que fuera que intentara, pero estaba relajado. Podía sentir el afecto de Shou en su voz y la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban.

Sintió el chapoteo de pequeñas gotas en su rostro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un escenario que nunca había esperado.

Shou estaba llorando.

Estaba llorando pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba...

—Yo también te amo Makoto. —

Ella no podía creerlo. Él había dicho que ella lo amaba, y ella también lo amaba. Fue perfecto, todo el momento fue perfecto, Shou no era una persona débil, nunca lloró, nunca fue necesario.

Pero en este momento se encontró llorando, la explosión que era Shou ahora era una lluvia de lágrimas mientras lloraba de felicidad. Se había preparado tanto para el rechazo que nunca esperaba oír lo contrario.

Makoto Naegi la amaba.

Makoto se encontró envuelto en un abrazo antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar si ella estaba bien. El abrazo fue diferente de cualquier otro abrazo en el que se haya encontrado, en este momento sintió que lo necesitaban, Shou lo necesitaba y encontró consuelo en sus brazos, nunca sintió tales sentimientos en un abrazo, y esos sentimientos no eran malos en absoluto.

Se mantuvieron en su abrazo por mucho tiempo, no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron envueltos en el abrazo debajo del árbol, una cosa era segura, este sería el primero de muchos abrazos en el futuro para Shou.

Shou se relajó y sintió un tirón en su cabeza, parece que su tiempo estaba agotándose... no le importó, ya que rompió el abrazo y usó sus manos para agarrar el rostro de Makoto.

Se sorprendió de la forma en que ella todavía lo estaba viendo, sus ojos llenos de afecto, esos orbes rojos que no permitían que las mentiras ni nada salieran de su vista, solo lo miraban. Sus manos no eran suaves, tenían callos que solo demostraban lo duro que trabajaba en su oficio... y, sin embargo, para Makoto sus manos eran perfectas.

Shou cerró el espacio entre sus caras mientras ambos cerraron los ojos. Ella lo besó mientras usaba su lengua para explorar la boca de Makoto, el beso no se parecía en nada al beso suave y casto que Touko le había dado en la mejilla. Este era salvaje, y la larga lengua de Shou hizo que Makoto se sintiera mareada ante cómo lo hacía sentir él.

Sin embargo, podría no ser suave, pero estaba lleno de afecto por él, el gesto mismo dijo lo que Shou dijo:

—Te amo Makoto. —

Tal como estaban en su propio momento, Makoto pudo sentir cómo la lengua de Shou salió de su boca y de repente los ojos rojos se abrieron, pero ya no estaban rojos, en su lugar estaban los claros ojos grises de Touko. Abrieron sorprendidos al notar la situación en la que se encontraba.

—"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estoy besando a Naegi?! ¿¡Qué pasó, Shou!?" —Empujó a Makoto sin decir palabra y se fue corriendo mientras su cara ardía de un rojo brillante como si se avergonzara de cómo había regresado.

Makoto cayó sobre la hierba con su espalda sobre él, solo podía ver la copa del árbol y sus hojas evitando que la luz del sol pasara.

—"¿Qué pasó...? ¿Cómo se supone que debo explicarle esto a Fukawa-san?" — Estaba tendido en el suelo, todavía mareado por su beso con Shou. Había sido diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber estado esperando. Pero una cosa era segura.

Él no cambiaría ese momento por nada más.

En el otro lado del espectro, Touko era todo lo contrario de Makoto relajado. Ella era un desastre, sus pensamientos no podían mantenerse en un solo lugar, realmente no podía controlar sus pensamientos, todo volvía a lo que sabía de amistad y trataba de entender qué había hecho Shou para terminar en una situación así.

—"¿Los amigos se besan así? ¿Por qué Shou hizo eso? Naegi se veía feliz... ¿le gusta Shou?" —El último pensamiento la hizo detenerse por un momento cuando estaba ahora en su habitación otra vez.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había regresado a la escuela. Pero ese pensamiento hizo que a Touko le doliera el pecho, como si fuera agarrado por una garra invisible.

—"¿Estoy... enojada con Shou por besarlo? ¿Estoy... celosa?" — Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Por qué le molestaría? Shou era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y Makoto era su amigo... así que lo que Makoto decidiera hacer no era asunto suyo... ¿verdad?

Ella estaba confundida. Y decidió hacer lo único que ella pensaba que le daría respuestas. Investigación.

Mientras se quedaba para leer más libros sobre el tema de la amistad y la sensación de dolor que tenía sobre su pecho, Makoto todavía estaba en la hierba cuando recibió una visita al árbol.

—Naegi-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ikusaba Mukuro, preguntó el último soldado. Pocos sabían de su supuesta amistad.

A decir verdad, Mukuro no era una persona que se relacione con otros, por lo que a menudo se encontraba pensando que siempre pasaría tiempo sola. No es que le molestara, pero tener a alguien con quien charlar que no fuera su hermana hubiera sido realmente bienvenido.

Quería mucho a su hermana, pero solo podía tratar con ella mucho antes de que deseara estar sola de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando apareció Makoto. Al pedir ayuda con un proyecto, Junko no mostró ningún deseo de ayudar, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para distraerse. A partir de entonces, se había convertido en amiga de Makoto.

Honestamente, ella había estado un poco fuera del circuito en las actividades de su amigo, a menudo charlaban y la última semana había escuchado que Makoto siempre estaba fuera e incluso faltaba a una clase, extraño para él, pero había sido más extraño encontrarlo en el parque, a menudo venía por la paz y la tranquilidad y nunca veía a nadie, recordaría si Makoto visitara el parque.

—Oh, hola Ikusaba-san. — ella asintió con la cabeza y simplemente decidió sentarse a su lado.

No muchos sabían a excepción de su hermana, pero ella tenía lo que algunas personas llamarían un tonto enamoramiento hacia el estudiante más afortunado. No estaba segura de lo que llamó su atención, pero simplemente sucedió, le gustaba el chico por su simple actitud. Era una brisa relajante en el clima normal y aburrido que la rodeaba.

—Te ves feliz, ¿sucedió algo? — Makoto se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse.

—"Entonces, algo sucedió"— Los pensamientos de Mukuro se detuvieron cuando Makoto decidió hablar con ella.

—Mi amiga me besó. — Makoto decidió que podía confiarle su secreto, después de todo eran amigos.

—Oh. — Ikusaba Mukuro era muchas cosas. Era una persona tranquila, serena, y a menudo siempre se la consideraba excelente en lo que hacía. Estaba tranquila, y cuando le gustaba algo, le encantaba eso con pasión, y cuando odiaba, odiaba con todo el desprecio del fuego del infierno.

—Felicitaciones Naegi-kun. ¿Quién fue la afortunada? —

—"Sí, ¿quién fue la perra que incluso lo intentó?" —Fueron sus pensamientos mientras esperaba saber quién era su competencia por el corazón de Makoto.

Ella había estado haciendo un gran plan sobre cómo acercarse a Makoto y todo terminaba con los dos en una relación para finales de año. Pero parece que alguien saboteó el plan.

—No lo creerías... es realmente genial. — Makoto sonrió pensando en Touko y Shou mientras se relajaba a la sombra del árbol.

—"No creeré que ella es mejor que yo con seguridad"— Eran los celos de Mukuro.

—No le digas a nadie más por ahora, sin embargo, es un gran secreto, te lo digo porque sé que puedo confiar completamente en ti, Ikusaba-san. — asintió emocionada al saber el nombre de su rival.

—Fui besado por Fukawa-san. — cuando Makoto sonrió. La imagen de Mukuro de su posible rival se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Oh. —

Oh, ciertamente, ella no podía creer que su rival por el afecto de Makoto Naegi fuera Touko Fukawa.

—Felicitaciones Naegi-kun. — Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a pensar cómo resolver este problema que aparecía en su plan. Como ella lo resolvería, no había ningún problema que Ikusaba Mukuro no pudiera resolver.

Capítulo 5: Preguntas y respuestas.

Solo puedo decir que esta es la recta final, si mis cálculos no me fallan debería terminar en otros 2 capítulos, y puede que parezca algo corto pero, quería escribir algo enfocado solo en Makoto Naegi y Touko Fukawa, el meter a Mukuro Ikusaba en la mezcla fue algo por necesidad, sentí que era necesario la rival por el corazón de Makoto y solo ella cumple el rol de esta forma, puede que parezca un poco fuera del personaje pero es basado en el comportamiento de Mukuro en historias del Naekusaba donde Mukuro se enamora de Makoto porque es el único que intenta acercarse a ella y porque es el único con el que puede sincerarse sin temor a ser juzgada o criticada. Se despide Kevin4491.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Notas:

-Sí aparece en una paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N / A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar el momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece en un artículo con un número en un ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y la charla al final.

—Dialogo normal—

\- "Pensamientos" -

Estar en una relación no es algo extraño en absoluto. Las personas se reúnen todo el tiempo, a veces se separan incluso a un ritmo más rápido. Así es que no es extraño en absoluto cuando las personas van y se juntan, se casan, viven bajo el mismo techo, hacen su propia casa. Puedes elegir cualquier frase que se ajuste más a la situación.

El amor es tonto, sarcástico, lógico, ilógico, trágico y feliz, es el drama de comedia más grande que existe en la vida que todos pasan en algún momento de su vida. Para Makoto Naegi, el amor llegó en forma de una niña que tenía la tendencia de llevar tijeras en las manos y el hábito de lamer su mejilla para mostrar afecto.

Para Touko Fukawa el amor no había llegado, pero también había llegado, al menos por la mitad de lo que podía decir. Shou, el lado más violento de Fukawa acabó de comenzar con una relación con Makoto luego de un momento bastante emocional entre ellos, en el que se confirma su amor por el otro.

Y para Mukuro Ikusaba, el amor vino en la forma de la existencia de Makoto Naegi. El hecho de que Touko le hubiera arrebatado el amor que buscaba era sorprendente, pero Makoto era alguien que cualquier chica desearía si se tomaran el tiempo para entender sus virtudes.

Una parte de ella se había relajado debido a que parecía que ninguna chica lo miraba como lo hacia ella. Y eso fue perfecto, ella había desarrollado un gran plan, en el que todos los eventos terminaron con una confesión de amor mutuo.

Pero todo había terminado de manera bastante abrupta, después de todo, Makoto se había juntado con Touko pero... ¿lo había hecho?

Mukuro pensó un momento... Touko había besado a Makoto seguro, pero Makoto dijo que había sido besado por una amiga y no por una novia, puede que el beso solo haya sido en las mejillas y no en los labios... tal vez solo, tal vez… simplemente había cometido un error.

Dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo esa mañana mientras arreglaba su cabello de la manera que más le gustaba. Sí, todo fue un error.

Ahora me sentía una tonta, Makoto no era de los que tomaban la iniciativa, era demasiado tímido para besar a una chica en los labios, probablemente, él y Touko se habían acercado, pero no lo suficiente como para una relación.

Mientras se acercaba al aula para la primera clase, esperaba el clásico "Buenos días Ikusaba-san" en tres, dos, uno...

— ¡Buenos días Fukawa-san! —

Makoto sonrió abiertamente a Touko, quien se encontró jugando con sus libros. Se había sorprendido de la energía de Makoto en la mañana, todavía estaba muy cansada debido a su noche de investigación, pero una parte de ella se sentía cálida, era agradable recibir los saludos de Makoto. La amistad no era tan mala.

—Bu-Buenos días Naegi. —

Touko sonrió, y Makoto sonrió aún más en su sonrisa, segura de que estaba nerviosa, pero aun así había sonreído. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el aula cuando Makoto se fijó en Mukuro y la saludó con la mano.

— ¡Buenos días Mukuro! —

Mukuro sonrió, devolviéndole el saludo, seguro de que había hecho su saludo, pero una cosa estaba en su mente.

—"No fui el primer saludo..." — Ella decidió no enfocarse en eso, aun así estaba sorprendida de que Touko saludara a Makoto, aunque por las palabras de Makoto, probablemente eran buenos amigos.

La primera clase del día fue matemáticas. La clase 78 era una buena clase, como se esperaba en la Academia Hope Peak, tenía un grupo bastante variado. Makoto observo como Mondo, Kiyotaka y Chihiro, están preparándose para la clase, Junko están en sus propios pensamientos, Kyoko y Celestia simplemente están en silencio mirando sus notas.

Asahina y Sakura estaban charlando, bueno, principalmente Asahina, Sakura parecía que solo estaba escuchando. León y Sayaka estaban conversando. Byakuya e Hifumi estaban en sus propios pensamientos.

En realidad, nadie ha notado su llegada, excepto Yasuhiro, quien lo saludó con entusiasmo y señaló su escritorio. Makoto y Yasuhiro simplemente hicieron click como amigos, tal vez porque Makoto escuchó las conferencias de Yasuhiro en las que nadie le creía. Pero eran buenos amigos.

— ¡Yo! Naegicchi, ¿cómo está la mañana mi amigo? —

Cuando Makoto se sentó y se preparó para las clases mientras Touko se sentó detrás de él, Yasuhiro estaba sorprendido. Makoto no entendió por qué, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle a Yasuhiro, respondió sus dudas.

— ¡Yo! ¡Si no es Fukawacchi! ¿Qué te trae a nuestro humilde rincón? ¡No me digas! Puedo verlo en mi bola de cristal, entraste para una conferencia sobre tu suerte, ¿verdad? —

Yasuhiro sonrió mientras tomaba su bola de cristal del escritorio. Antes de que Touko pudiera negar en su esfuerzo por formar palabras, Makoto sonrió ante la alegría de su amigo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Sí, está tan claro! Las estrellas han sido así y usted está teniendo suerte en el amor, mucha suerte, es la mayor suerte que he visto antes. ¡Felicidades Fukawacchi! —

Él sonrió mientras hablaba, y en la mente de Touko.

—"¡¿Amor?! ¡Apenas estoy empezando a tener una amistad íntima! ¡¿Y dices que tengo suerte en el amor?! Cómo si alguien... ¿Naegi no es mi amigo? ¿Eso significa que Naegi y yo nos estamos juntando? No, no, seguramente está mal, ¿Acaso no tiene razón solo el 30% del tiempo? —

Makoto pudo notar cómo Touko estaba enrojeciéndose por la vergüenza seguramente, por lo que con un gesto le pidió a Yasuhiro que detuviera su la lectura de la fortuna.

Cuando Yasuhiro asintió, Makoto simplemente permaneció en silencio esperando que Touko se relajara, la experiencia le había demostrado que era mejor esperar que se calmara, si intentara acercarse, las cosas podrían salir mal y desmayaría en la sobrecarga de emociones.

Una vez que el maestro entró en la sala, comenzó a hablar sobre cómo relacionar el ajedrez y las matemáticas. El hombre era apasionado.

Y honestamente, para la mayoría, se trata de una actividad extracurricular que se supone que tenían que tener, con toda honestidad, el hecho de haber estado en la Academia Pico de Esperanza aseguraba a sus estudiantes con un futuro brillante, la mayoría a través del desarrollo de sus talentos.

Para las personas como Makoto cuyo talento era la suerte, sin embargo, significaba un programa curricular, mientras que muchos no se preocupaban por la clase, él y Mukuro sí lo hacían.

Ikusaba Mukuro era muchas cosas, pero nunca la llamarían tonta o perezosa. Además, puede tomar una nota para conversar con Makoto, si necesita ayuda con algún tema, podría tener una charlar con él para mostrar las notas que había tomado.

Ella ya era buena en los temas, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias para que Makoto no sospechara la verdadera razón por la que tomó notas.

Cuando la clase tomó su curso normal, Touko estaba más relajada, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar sobre un tema en cuestión.

—"¿Cuál era su problema? Hagakure había dicho algo tonto, solía decir cosas como esas todo el tiempo y nunca tenía razón, entonces, ¿por qué estoy preocupada?" — Touko finalmente se relajó tomando notas sintiéndose relajado.

—"Por qué preocuparse. Solo tiene la razón como el 30% del tiempo"— Una vez más su mente se centró en los problemas las matemáticas en la pizarra.

—"Eso significa que hay un 70% de posibilidades de que él esté con otra persona"—Ella comenzó a pensar en eso. Un 70% de probabilidad de que Makoto no esté con ella.

Aunque nunca se había preocupado por cosas así en el pasado, la idea de lo que Makoto no pasara tiempo con ella le hizo sentirse rara. Como si le estuvieran quitando algo, algo que no entendía porque pero sentía que era importante, y una parte de ella odiaba que le quitaran algo importante.

—Naegi... —

Sintiendo un poco de dolor por un momento.

—"No tengo tiempo para sentirme extraña." —

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente por un solo toque en su hombro. Mientras miraba a Makoto, tenía una mirada preocupada, Makoto no lo entendía, las matemáticas podían ser difíciles pero no era para que se pusiera muy preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien Fukawa-san? Pareces un poco triste... —

La voz de Makoto estaba llena de preocupación, pero cálidos sentimientos surgieron a través de Touko mientras que Makoto la miraba.

—"Siempre mirándome, ¿verdad?" —Ella sonrió.

—No fue nada Makoto. —

Antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que pasó, Makoto se había puesto rojo. Ella realmente no entendía por qué, era normal llamarlo Naegi... excepto...

Fue Yasuhiro quien dijo lo obvio.

— ¡Oh! ¿Nombre de pila? Muy audaz allí Fukawacchi. —

Su rostro se puso rojo en menos de un segundo cuando decidió que el cuaderno que tenía en las manos era más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. Makoto simplemente tenía la cara roja mientras seguían leyendo sus notas.

Al margen, Mukuro estaba bastante enojada, Mukuro miró a su rival. Llamar a Naegi por su nombre de pila había sido un movimiento audaz. Pero ese no fue el final, ya que se dio cuenta de que Makoto se sintió valiente por un momento.

—Oh, está bien... Touko. —

Yasuhiro estaba radiante de la felicidad ante el movimiento audaz de su amigo. Llamar a Fukawa por su primer nombre simplemente la puso más nerviosa mientras mantenía la vista en el cuaderno. Los otros miembros de la clase no se habían dado cuenta del pequeño intercambio en el aula. Solo Yasuhiro y Mukuro sabían del pequeño intercambio.

Yasuhiro estaba orgulloso de su amigo, Makoto era como un hermano pequeño... bueno, casi todo en el mundo era más joven que él. Pero, Yasuhiro veía a Makoto como un amigo y un hermano pequeño a quien podría guiar con su experiencia de la vida y con la adivinación... tal vez más de la segunda sabiduría que la real.

Estaba orgulloso de ver a Makoto sentirse cómodo con una chica, seguro que siempre era amable con todos, la naturaleza Makoto lo hacía ser amable con todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero nunca había visto a Makoto tan cómodo como para llamar a una chica por su nombre de pila, aunque había rumores de que Touko y Makoto habían comenzado a acercarse.

E incluso si no había pruebas que lo demostraran, algunos tenían sus sospechas. Y "algunos" significaba que era toda la clase pensando que algo estaba pasando. Y ahora, ahora Yasuhiro tenía pruebas reales de que su amigo se estaba acercando a alguien, y eso lo hacía bastante feliz, tanto Makoto como Touko estaban muy vinculados.

Cuando las matemáticas terminaron y llegaron a Ciencias, las cosas se fueron rápido. No hay nada que no sea notario para nadie, excepto Yasuhiro, que vio que los dos seguían avergonzados y su torpeza de palabras tratando de disculparse eran algo realmente notorio.

Este pequeño balbuceo de palabras fue informado por unos pocos años antes ignorado. En todo caso, Chihiro se encontraba sonriendo en su dirección.

Yasuhiro no podía creer que dos personas permanecieran avergonzados tanto tiempo, que el movimiento audaz hubiera sido demasiado audaz para cualquiera de ellos. Decidió que tendría que intentar algo para que ellos olvidaran su vergüenza.

— ¿Todavía están en ello? —

La concentración de Yasuhiro fue interrumpida por Asahina, que se redirigió al mirar a Makoto y Touko.

—Sí, honestamente, no estoy seguro si reír o meterme en el medio, no pueden seguir sintiéndonos avergonzados. —

Asahina solo los señaló mientras sonreía antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No sé si estamos viendo lo mismo, pero las clases para el día casi han terminado, así continúan así tendremos 4 clases con ellos quedándose igual. —

Yasuhiro solo tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? La última clase del día fue... oh.

Y así, la clase de literatura llegó al final, su maestro a menudo les dio tiempo libre para que solo leyeran lo que desearan leer y compartirlo al final. Pero Yasuhiro tenía algo mejor planeado. Antes de que el profesor entrara en el aula, decidió abordar.

— ¡Yo! Sensei, tengo una gran idea para la clase. —

El maestro se sorprendió, Yasuhiro no era una persona que participara en clases, a menudo se quedaba en la parte de atrás con su compañero Makoto. Entonces, el hecho de que se haya acercado a él con una idea para la clase era algo nuevo, y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea joven? —

Tomó algunos minutos para que comenzara la clase, y fue porque la maestra había organizado un proyecto en parejas. Se juntarían y escribirían una pequeña historia.

El proyecto se consideraría como parte de la calificación para la clase, se presentarán los pequeños avances del trabajo cada mes y para la finalización del año tener una historia completa que aplique los elementos de la literatura observada en la clase.

—Organícense en parejas por favor, y no olvides decirme quién es su pareja, elijan sabiamente a su compañero. Esto será todo por hoy ya que el proyecto será por el resto del año. —

Mientras que algunos se quejaban de la idea de un trabajo real, algunos decidieron que no trabajarían demasiado en la historia y simplemente optaron por hacer algo pequeño y suficiente para pasar el grado. Algunos decidieron tomar la idea con lo mejor de sus habilidades en la escritura. La escritora de nivel Súper Preparatoria estaba en ese grupo, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Touko, aunque dócilmente, negó la idea de asociarse con la mayoría. Yasuhiro le dio un codazo a Makoto y señaló a Touko.

—No es cortés mantener una dama esperando Naegicchi. Anímate. —

Sonriendo mientras levantaba ambos pulgares para indicar su aprobación, mientras que Makoto no lo entendió, Yasuhiro empujó a Makoto a la dirección de Touko mientras hacía un gesto a Mukuro.

— ¡Yo Mukuro! Creo que somos los únicos que quedan. —

Ikusaba Mukuro era muchas cosas, y aunque nunca odiaba a nadie, realmente podría comenzar a enojarse con Yasuhiro. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Makoto que fuera su compañero pero parecía que perdió su oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Makoto estaba tocando ligeramente el hombro de Touko para que lo mirada. Parecía que la vergüenza se había calmado, y en un momento divertido, ambos dijeron las mismas palabras.

— ¿Serías mi compañera Fukawa-san? —

—Eh, ¿Te gustaría emparejarme conmigo Naegi? —

Ambos parpadearon en la sorpresa y en el momento. Touko no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero también estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su amigo, tal vez fueron sus pensamientos en el comienzo del día, pero una vez que pasaron y el breve momento terminó, de repente volvió a su espalda.

—L-lo siento N-Naegi, tengo que irme, ¡dile a sensei que somos un par! —

Como Touko salió corriendo de la clase, Makoto no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras que pensaba en Touko, en la amiga que hizo hace un par de días y en lo mucho que disfruta su amistad.

Al final de la clase, las parejas se hicieron y las clases terminaron por el día. Makoto no podía esperar para comenzar a trabajar con Fukawa, tenía una idea para una historia. E incluso había pensado en un nombre para ello.

**"Haciendo amistad con los dos lados del espejo."**

Solo podía esperar que Touko lo aprobara.

…

…

…

…

Honestamente, a veces la vida puede ser bastante rara. Un día estás en las nubes y al siguiente estabas en el fondo del pozo. Pero así es como funciona la vida. No es raro, más bien a veces, así es la vida.

Para Makoto, a veces es simple y eso es todo. Promedio en todos los sentidos, claro, la suerte tenía la forma de convertir un día en algo grande o malo pero nunca le importó mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener esos giros de suerte.

Pero para Touko la vida era diferente. La vida era una serie de eventos en los que las cosas iban mal o no iban bien. Tan simple como eso, ella tenía sus pequeñas victorias en formas que se reflejaban en su escritura, así era como giraba su mundo. Tan simple como eso, un ciclo de malos momentos y menos malos momentos.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. De repente, Touko encontró un amigo. Alguien que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, no por ayuda ni por pedir algo. Simplemente pasar el tiempo porque eran amigos. No más que eso.

Y eso fue aterrador para Touko.

¿Porque alguien la quería? A alguien le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Y eso fue raro, pero esa no fue la parte aterradora. No, lo que le traía miedo a Touko era el hecho de que ella no entendía. Ella no pudo entender lo que pasó dentro de ella cuando Makoto estaba cerca.

Makoto introdujo en su interior sentimientos que eran agradables, sentimientos que no se sentían como miedo, y mientras la ponía nerviosa, se sentía segura. Algo que no era habitual para ella.

Segura, respetada, querida. No podía entender por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, o por qué tenía los sueños que tenía sobre Makoto y Shou.

Su corazón latiría rápido cuando Makoto estaba cerca de ella, pero en otras ocasiones, se sentía feliz. Sentía que podía sonreír más, lo que es más impresionante, no podía simplemente dejar de escribir e investigar. Se encontró con un gran flujo de inspiración, y el papel siempre había sido su consuelo para decir lo que pensaba.

Touko pronuncio sus palabras escribiéndolas. Todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sentimientos estaban presentes en el papel. Y tal vez esa fue exactamente la razón por la que nunca dejaría que nadie viera las notas. El papel era el mejor oyente. Pero no pudo guardar un secreto oculto.

Touko lo escribió todo. Y recientemente se encontró preguntando algo diferente.

—"El 70% de probabilidades de que Naegi este con alguien más... me pone triste." —

Sus palabras escritas en tinta negra, fluyendo sobre el papel blanco. Sencillo y profundo.

Touko nunca se había sentido realmente triste porque la gente se iba, si acaso, era todo lo contrario. Siempre se sentiría mejor cuando la gente la dejara sola, porque estar sola significaba que no la lastimarían. Pero Makoto era diferente, mientras que a ella nunca le gustó sentir cosas que no podía entender. No le gustaba, aún más, la única idea de que Makoto se fuera.

Makoto había hecho un camino. Un camino directo hacia ella, y de repente Touko no podía imaginar la vida cotidiana sin los saludos de Makoto. La forma sencilla en que las cosas serían más simples con él, el hecho de que sería positivo tratando de animarla.

Makoto se había hecho amiga de Touko.

Touko estaba escribiendo en el papel. Y se encontró suspirando en su habitación. Había salido de la clase para escribir y seguir investigando. Y de repente, mientras ella parecía estar durmiendo alrededor del papel. Podía recordar el beso que le dio a Makoto.

Suave, casta y cariñosa. Ella acababa de besarle la mejilla.

Y sabía que estaba recordando cómo se sintió el beso que Shou aparentemente le había dado.

Salvaje, apasionado y extrañamente... preocupado.

Lo único que ambos besos compartieron fue el cuidado detrás de ellos. ¿A Shou le gusta Makoto? Y si ese era el caso, ¿a Makoto también le gustaba Shou?

Extrañamente, no parecía sentirse realmente mal ante la idea de que a Makoto le gustara Shou, en todo caso, la relajaba saber que a Makoto le gustaba Shou. Porque si ese era el caso. Eso significaba algo para ella.

—"Si a él le gusta Shou... ¿quizás a él también le gusto?" —

Se encontró a sí misma arrancando esa página y tirándola. Pero con la misma velocidad que ella lo tiró, fue y lo recogió. Dobló la página cuidadosamente y la colocó debajo de uno de los muchos libros que la rodeaban.

Honestamente, como se supone que significa esa palabra.

—"Como: Disfrutar o aprobar algo o alguien. ¿Te gusta el pescado? Me gustan los libros. ¿Te gustan los libros?"—

—"¿Te gusta Shou?"—

—"¡En serio!"—

Touko lanzó sus manos al aire dejando que su bolígrafo rodara sobre el escritorio. Ella acababa de escribir lo que estaba cruzando su mente en este punto. Y eso estaba haciendo un lío de lo que ella pensaba.

Ella necesitaba descansar.

Pero más que nada.

Necesitaba entender, simplemente no podía descansar hasta que encontrara una respuesta satisfactoria. ¿Pero cómo? Ella realmente no entendía el desorden de su mente, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno al hecho de que realmente no entendía las motivaciones de Makoto, y esa era la parte más preocupante.

Antes de que pudiera volver a luchar contra la investigación, escuchó los suaves golpes en la puerta y la suave voz del problema que estaba enfrentando.

—Fukawa-san, ¿estás bien? —

Makoto habló desde el otro lado de la puerta, él esperaba hablar con Touko sobre su proyecto.

Makoto no tenía ni idea de lo desordenada que era la mente de Touko, aun así, hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarse y poder hablar con él. Tal vez hablar resolvería el misterio.

—Estoy bien, puedes entrar. —

Touko habló en voz baja y clara. La sorprendió, pero no podía ver cuán sorprendida estaba Makoto por la claridad de su voz en ese momento.

Cuando Makoto entró en la habitación, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Touko. Ella reconoció su presencia y señaló la cama. El único lugar que no tenía libros. Makoto se puso nerviosa pero todavía se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Se trata de nuestro proyecto, obtuve un nombre y quería saber qué piensas de él... —

Makoto estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía qué pensaría Touko del nombre.

Touko podía ver el nerviosismo en Makoto. Y por un momento, para ella, se sentía como si hubieran cambiado de lugar. Makoto estaba nerviosa, y por una extraña razón, se sentía segura. Ella se sintió confiada. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Naegi, está bien, podemos trabajar con eso, pero solo si me dices el nombre. —

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de par en par, Touko actuaba confiado, lo menos que podía hacer era ser valiente y decírselo.

—Bueno... se llama, "Haciendo amistad con los dos lados del espejo" Se trata de que a alguien le gusten los dos lados diferentes un ser querido para él. — Una vez que Makoto terminó de hablar, contuvo el aliento.

Touko estaba pensando, había entrado en el modo prodigio de escritura que era. No se dio cuenta de cuán cerca de ella era la idea de la historia que había contado Makoto. Ella lo pensó, y después de un momento asintió.

—Suena bien, podemos trabajar más detalles más tarde. Después de todo, el proyecto es lo único que haremos en la clase. —

Naegi dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y sonrió a Touko y habló sin pensar.

—Gracias, también te ves bien sonriendo Fukawa-san. —

La confianza de Touko se rompió más rápido que una pared de ladrillos que carecía de cimientos. Cayó y la confianza se fue devolviendo a la tartamuda Touko.

—Iiiii, es-eso ¡n-n-n-n-no deberías decir eso! ¡No hay nada bueno en mí! —

Touko estaba avergonzada, sin importar qué, parecía que Makoto era un misterio como siempre. Mientras Makoto se ponía roja en la cara, él todavía movía la cabeza negativamente.

—Eso no es verdad, Fukawa-san ¡Tu sonrisa es linda! ¡También me gustan tus ojos!"

Ante esto, Makoto cerró la boca con la mano para cerrar la presa que se había abierto. Había dejado que escapara. Honestamente, le gustaron los ojos grises de Touko que se magnificaron con sus lentes. También amaba los ojos rojos de Shou que parecían brillar con una emoción que ardía todo el tiempo.

Los dos no podían ser más diferentes, pero él amaba los dos pares de ojos. El gris de Touko, el rojo de Shou.

Y si bien él no lo sabía.

A la misma Touko le gustaban los ojos color avellana de Makoto. Los ojos de alguien que observaba el mundo con optimismo, tan diferente a ella. Y aun así, la diferencia tan abismal como era, no hizo que Makoto apartara la mirada de Touko.

Ella no lo diría abiertamente. Pero ella estaba agradecida de que esos ojos estuvieran enfocados en ella.

— ¿T-te gustan mis ojos? —

Touko trató de sonar tranquila, pero no pudo. Era difícil creer que a Makoto le gustaran sus ojos. Aún más impresionante fue que mientras Makoto seguía manteniendo la boca cerrada, él todavía asintió con la aprobación, lentamente todavía.

Touko se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Makoto. En un movimiento audaz, ella se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y lo obligó a mantener el contacto visual.

— ¡¿Q-qué te gusta de ellos?! ¡¿Q-qué es tan bueno de un par de ojos muertos?! —

Touko había escuchado muchas cosas relacionadas con sus ojos, que siempre parecían sombrías y desprovistas de luz. Los ojos de alguien que estaba bastante muerto y era feo. Palabras que ella también usó. Y las palabras que para ella tenían sentido, entonces, ¿por qué a Makoto le gustaban?

Makoto tomó aire antes de hablar, con la intención de relajarse mientras seguía mirando a Touko a los ojos. Los ojos grises que le gustaban, magnificados por las gafas, al igual que la última vez pedían honestidad.

—Ellos... son lindos. No. Son hermosos, solo... parecen puros, me gusta mirar tus ojos... —

Touko casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó a Makoto decir eso, se puso roja por el hecho de que dijera que sus ojos no eran lindos, eran hermosos, puro. En ningún momento, Makoto pareció mentir, ni él mostró repulsión ante sus ojos. Makoto fue honesta.

Él realmente encontró sus ojos hermosos.

Y mientras no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a Makoto. Con el rostro enrojecido, avergonzada hasta la médula, se acercó a Makoto, que nunca cerró los ojos ni un momento, ya que su rostro también adquirió un tinte rojo.

—C-cierra tus ojos... —

Touko habló en voz baja y Makoto se encontró haciendo lo que ella le pedía.

Touko puso sus manos al lado de la cara de Makoto. Él se estremeció ante su toque, pero no la apartó. Ella se acercó. Y con toda la suavidad que solo alguien a quien le importa puede reunir. Besó a Makoto suavemente en los labios.

Casto, corto y suave. Por un momento, Touko había hecho el contacto con los labios de Makoto. Makoto abrió los ojos cuando sintió la sensación en sus labios.

Diferente de Shou, que era contundente pero amoroso. Touko fue cuidadosa y sin embargo... parecía que ella había estado esperando hacer eso.

Pero, por desgracia, el coraje es una vela voluble para Touko. Y se fue corriendo mientras su cara estaba roja.

— ¡Touko espera! —

Mientras Makoto intentaba correr detrás de ella, se encontró a Mondo que acababa de ver a Touko de su habitación mientras que su cara estaba roja. El Líder de motociclistas de nivel Súper Preparatoria estaba sorprendido y confundido.

—Wow... ustedes dos se mueven rápido, ¿eh? —

Makoto se avergonzó más de lo que creía posible y mientras intentaba dar una explicación, alguien más en los pasillos se está riendo. Alguien que estaba feliz por su mejor amigo.

—Y todos dicen que mi lectura de fortuna no funciona. —

Capítulo 6: El coraje es una vela voluble.

A un capítulo del final, me gustaría decir que fue agradable haber escrito este fic, y en parte lo fue pero, fue más una necesidad de quitarlo de mi mente para futuras historias y para poder continuar con historias que tengo pendientes, se despide Kevin4491.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Notas:

-Sí aparece en una paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N / A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar el momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece en un artículo con un número en un ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) Es una pregunta que me hace y la charla al final.

—Dialogo normal—

\- "Pensamientos" -

Touko corrió por los pasillos y buscó su lugar seguro. Una zona en la que se sentía segura. Alcanzó el techo. Y sólo se quedó en el techo. Ella necesitaba aire, necesitaba relajarse. Estaba en un tren destrozado de emociones. Su corazón latía como loco en una mezcla entre correr y cómo se había sentido besando a Makoto.

Ella no sabía porque. Ella sólo podía preguntarse. Pero ella lo había besado. Acababa de sentir la cosa más natural para hacer.

La luna fue testigo de Touko. Sonrió mientras la miraba, ya sea en felicitaciones o burlándose de ella, no lo sabía. Pero el hecho sigue siendo el mismo para Touko. Ella había besado a Makoto, y no estaba en la mejilla. En todo caso, fue como cuando Shou había besado a Makoto.

Y ahora estaba en la azotea, recostada de espaldas contra el suelo. Solo podía mirar a la luna clara sonriendo. Touko solo podía mirar a la luna y recordar un poema que una vez escuchó.

—"La señora Luna, sentada en el cielo, viejecita, rock-a-bye, con una bola de luz apagada, y agujas plateadas, tejiendo la noche"—

Su suave voz hizo eco en la noche, el viento arrastró sus palabras flotando en el cielo nocturno, el único testigo de su confusión.

—"¿Por qué… por qué te besé?" —

Touko solo podía mirar al cielo. Esperando que tal vez la envolviera y terminara sus problemas a través de una sola acción. Sin embargo, aunque esos pensamientos siempre eran bienvenidos, al final esta vez era diferente, simplemente no quería desaparecer. Su corazón pidió algo más.

Preguntó por Makoto. Ella solo comenzó a decir sus pensamientos, estaba cansada y su cuerpo estaba agotado. Ella solo necesitaba dejarlo todo fuera.

—Si el amor es un imán... ¿Eres de acero? ¿Por qué me atraes? ¿Qué es lo que me atrae? ¿Por qué tu corazón es tan amable y cálido? ¿Por qué estás tan lleno de optimismo...? Si te lo pido... ¿te quedarías conmigo Makoto? —

Touko comenzó a llorar después de que ella terminó sus palabras. Ella quería para detener las lágrimas. Ella no sabía por qué lloraba, simplemente estaba agotada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a dejar salir sus emociones de esa manera.

Su mundo eran palabras y papel. Una salida mucho más simple para sus pensamientos, pero en este momento solo necesitaba escucharse a sí misma. Para hablar lo que estaba en su corazón.

Se quedó en el suelo mirando a la luna. Preguntando por algo. Cualquier cosa.

Cuando Makoto subía las escaleras hasta el techo, él pensaba que necesitaba verla. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien, se había escapado después de besarlo. El mero pensamiento del beso fue suficiente para que Makoto se pusiera roja en menos de un segundo. Necesitaba entender. ¿Le gustaba a Touko también?

Mientras Makoto caminaba hacia el techo, podía escuchar a Touko hablando. Se acercó en silencio teniendo cuidado de no asustarla. Sin embargo, él escuchó sus palabras. Y después de eso, la escuchó sollozar suavemente. Ella estaba llorando.

Si alguien vio la situación y le preguntó por qué hizo lo que hizo. Makoto no tendría una respuesta. Solo diría que se sentía bien.

Makoto caminó y se dejó caer en el suelo, justo al lado de Touko mientras sostenía su mano. El repentino contacto hizo que Touko dejara de sollozar y mirara a Makoto sin pararse. Ella lo vio, él estaba avergonzado sosteniendo su mano. No fue un agarre duro, no, fue una preocupación.

Estaba con una cara roja mirando al cielo, ella no dijo una palabra. Ella solo sonrió mientras su mano izquierda sostenía a Makoto derecha. Ella apretó su agarre. Ambos solo miraron a la luna. Nadie dijo nada. Solo estaban disfrutando del cielo nocturno.

Justo como lo habían hecho antes. Fue simplemente su momento. Y sin embargo, Makoto rompió el silencio.

—Me quedaré contigo Touko. —

El agarre en la mano de Makoto se hizo más fuerte cuando ella reconoció su respuesta. Si bien no con su voz, su agarre le dijo todo.

—Gracias... Makoto. —

Ambos estaban avergonzados. Si bien se gustaban, era obvio que tenían problemas para demostrarlo. Todavía. Este fue su momento. Bajo el cielo nocturno, ambos avergonzados, pero sin soltar nunca la mano del otro. Este era el momento que ambos necesitaban.

El anhelo del corazón se hizo con el anhelo. Se cumplió.

Touko decidió acercarse a Makoto. Ella sonrió. Ella no entendía, pero se sentía eufórica. Makoto trajo la felicidad. Y ni siquiera necesitaba decir nada. Él acaba de traer la felicidad con él. Makoto también sintió una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Touko se acercó.

Ella fue la que habló primero. Firme y con decisión, Touko ni siquiera tartamudeaba una vez.

— ¿Estamos juntos Makoto? —

Makoto fue tomada por sorpresa con la pregunta. Sin embargo, se encontró respondiendo.

— ¡Supongo que lo estamos... si estás de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto, Touko! —

Touko se rio, ella disfrutó de la honestidad que Makoto mostró.

—Bueno…—

Se levantó y vio a Makoto a los ojos. Los ojos avellana se encontraron con los ojos grises una vez más, y Makoto pudo sentir mariposas en su estómago mirando al sonriente Touko bajo la luz de la luna.

No hace falta decir que ambos estaban felices, mientras que ambos tenían reacciones diferentes, ambos compartían algo, hablaban el mismo idioma, un idioma que a menudo solo pueden comprender los que están enamorados.

Touko Fukawa, Shou, ambos lados de la misma persona amaban a Makoto Naegi, y era así de simple, era lo que ambos carecían. Alguien que los amaba por lo que eran, no quería que cambiaran. Para él, ya eran perfectas.

La luna seguramente se estaba burlando de Makoto cuya valentía se había ido, y felicitando a Touko por besar al chico que le gustaba.

Después de que las clases terminaron el día, y Makoto fuera por Touko. En el otro lado de la escuela, el súper soldado fue a buscar a su hermana con la esperanza de obtener ayuda.

Para Mukuro, la idea de que Makoto fuera feliz era tan agradable como agridulce. Después de todo, el motivo de su felicidad era otra persona y no ella.

Por lo tanto, ella había esperado poder resolver ese problema bastante rápido con la ayuda de su hermana. Por extraño que fuera para ella el concepto de maquillaje y belleza, ella sabía que su hermana era muy buena en eso.

Una parte de ella sabía que Makoto no era una belleza física, aunque seguramente Touko no era fea por decir, ella no era tan hermosa. A Makoto le gustaba más de lo que se veía en el exterior. Y en cierto modo, eso la asustaba.

El soldado sabía que quería que Makoto la amara, pero ella no era tan hermosa, y para algunos incluso podría parecer aburrida, su hermana había recurrido a este punto muchas veces y no había ayudado con sus dudas.

Pero ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana pidiendo ayuda.

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme? —

Para Junko Enoshima, la súper modelo. La petición de su hermana parecía fuera de lo común, parecía ser algo fuera de este planeta. Era simplemente imposible.

¿Le estaba pidiendo su hermana un cambio de imagen? Con la precisión y la etiqueta que se requerían en tal situación, ella simplemente respondió de manera breve y concisa.

— ¿Eh? —

Realmente no podía entender el hecho de que su hermana le había pedido ayuda. Aún menos en un cambio de imagen, mientras que ella sabía de su enamoramiento por el estudiante afortunado.

Un enamoramiento que ella nunca entendió sin embargo. Estaba sorprendida de que pediría algo así. Ikusaba Mukuro no se preocupaba por cosas como su cabello o su piel. Así que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar sorprendida.

—Por favor... necesito tu ayuda Junko-chan, si alguien puede ayudarme, eres tú. —

La sorpresa se fue cuando una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto! Solo alguien tan bueno como yo puede resolver ese problema... pero aun así, ¿hay alguna razón para el repentino interés en tu apariencia? —

Mukuro asintió a su hermana.

—Esperaba llevar a Naegi-kun a una cita mañana... —

Su hermana estaba sorprendida. ¿No estaba el afortunado saliendo con la escritora? Se veía feliz, y el hecho de que Makoto pudiera alejarse de su lado haría que la felicidad se desvaneciera y se convirtiera en algo tan hermoso... desesperado...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la tos de su hermana.

—Junko-chan... estás babeando otra vez... —

Junko rápidamente limpió la baba de su cara. Ella no podía ser culpada, después de todo lo que había pensado en la hermosa desesperación en el rostro de alguien, no podía ser culpada. Babear en la expresión de desesperación era normal después de todo. Cualquiera lo haría. Ella no era rara en absoluto...

—Lo siento, me desvié... ¿tienes algo en mente? —

Mukuro tomó una revista de la pila de su hermana. Mientras señalaba a la chica en la portada, Junko frunció el ceño. La chica de la portada no era ella. Ella había perdido la oportunidad de estar en la revista debido a un proyecto... la otra chica no era tan bonita.

— ¿Crees que podríamos intentar esto? —

La chica de cabello largo y mechones brillantes sonrió con sus dientes blanqueados en la parte delantera de la portada. Su piel lucía brillante y una parte de Junko tenía que mantener el control sobre sí misma para evitar reírse de su hermana ante la idea de la mirada que quería probar.

—Sabes que tu cabello no es tan largo, ¿verdad? No crecerá mágicamente así. —

Mukuro asintió a su hermana.

—Lo sé... solo pensé que tal vez podrías hacer algo al respecto... —

Una parte de Junko. Una que nunca soltaba, pero en raras ocasiones salía. La parte que le preocupaba a su hermana. La parte que se preocupó al verla abajo. Había una diferencia entre la desesperación y la tristeza, después de todo...

—... ¿De verdad que te gusta tanto? Haré algunas llamadas... aunque no hay promesas. —

Ante esto, su hermana sonrió y ella se inclinó mostrando su gratitud.

—Gracias, Junko-chan. Significa mucho para mí. —

Junko se avergonzó de la honesta demostración de gratitud y sacó su teléfono celular mientras se la devolvía a su hermana.

—No lo menciones... como si realmente, no vuelvas a traer esta conversación. —

Mientras Junko Enoshima estaba haciendo llamadas telefónicas a todos los que podrían ayudar a su hermana en su difícil situación, Ikusaba Mukuro solo podía pensar en lo encantadora que sería la idea de estar con Makoto por un día.

Ella había planeado todo después de todo.

El día sería simple.

Ella sacaría a Makoto por la mañana fuera de la escuela. Irían a su librería favorita, ella le compraría un libro y cuando él sonriera ella más tarde le propondría que comieran algo y lo compartieran juntos.

¿Tal vez incluso podrían alimentar al otro? Una Mukuro de cara roja solo podía imaginar la expresión en el chico que había entrado en su corazón e incluso había hecho un hogar en él.

Al final, lo llevaría a un parque lleno de atracciones y lo sentaría a su lado en la rueda de la fortuna. Allí ella le confesaría su amor. Y entonces él diría que la amaba de nuevo. Se besarían y ese sería el final de su día. Bueno, ella, por supuesto, acompañaría a Makoto a su habitación y lo besaría de nuevo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de todo...

Mientras Mukuro seguía repitiendo su plan en su cabeza y Junko estaba haciendo llamadas, ninguno de los dos sabía que ese día en particular, dos personas irían más tarde al techo y se convertirían en una pareja.

* * *

A veces, los planes no salen como esperamos, suceden sin precedentes y las cosas pueden terminar cuando menos se espera, así que mientras la Fashionista le ordenó al Soldado que se bañara, tampoco sabían que Makoto ya tenía novia.

Ninguno de los dos sabía. Y nadie más lo sabía, solo la gente en el techo.

Makoto Naegi y Touko Fukawa.

Llegó el sol de la mañana. Los estudiantes se estaban preparando para las clases, todos listos para otro día de clases y Touko se encontró sonriendo mientras se trenzaba el pelo. Estaba realmente feliz, lo cual era algo nuevo para ella, pero la idea de ver a Makoto hizo maravillas por su estado de ánimo.

Makoto se encontraba en un estado similar, no podía esperar a ver a Touko, mientras estaba un poco avergonzado de admitir que había soñado con su suave beso en la noche. Si hubiera sabido que Touko había tenido un sueño similar, podría no sentirse tan avergonzado.

Alguien más era feliz, mientras que su familia directa estaba bastante gruñona.

—Gracias Junko-chan. — dijo una voz llena de gratitud.

La otra voz solo gruñó en aprobación mientras cepillaba el cabello de su hermana.

— ¿Crees que le gustará? —

En este momento, la Fashionista definitiva dejó el pincel mientras tomaba una lata de laca para el cabello y procedía a usarla con su hermana.

—Él mejor... de lo contrario, lo conseguiré... —

Junko Enoshima no estaba enojada por la suerte que había dicho, sino que estaba enojada por el hecho de que su hermana, que normalmente no hablaba tanto, había pasado la mayor parte de la hora arreglando el cabello y maquillándose mientras escuchaba la frase. _¿Crees que le gustará?_

No hace falta decir que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, las cosas le habían sido entregadas por la tarde.

Ella había conseguido extensiones de clip para hacer que el cabello de Mukuro se viera más largo, mientras que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar sus hombros y hacer un efecto de cascada en su hermana. Su maquillaje se había hecho a la perfección.

Mukuro no tenía nada que envidiar a la chica de la portada de la revista que ella le mostró.

Aunque una parte de Junko no podía evitar pensar que a ella le hubiera encantado intentar ver cómo se veía su hermana si le conseguía una peluca... bueno, en otro momento sería.

—Hecho... ahora ve por el niño... llegaré tarde a las clases. —

Todavía tenía que hacer su propio peinado y maquillaje, su título como Modelo no era algo que no iba a mostrar.

Antes de que Mukuro pudiera hablar, su hermana levantó la mano delante de su cara.

— ¡No! ¡No más! ¡Ni siquiera una sola palabra o pregunta, solo vete! —

La sacó de la habitación y Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír y hablarle a la puerta ahora cerrada.

—Gracias Junko-chan. —

No pudo escuchar los sonidos ininteligibles de una Junko Enoshima al estar cansada de que se le agradeciera tantas veces en la mañana que aún no se había iniciado.

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y muchos estudiantes estaban frente a la habitación de un afortunado mirando a la hermosa chica que estaba llamando a su puerta. Nadie sabía quién era la niña. Y nadie se atrevió a intentar hacer nada, esperaban entender quién era la niña. Ella estaba llamando a la puerta del afortunado residente.

Cuando Makoto salió de la habitación luciendo su apariencia habitual con su sudadera con capucha, solo pudo verse sorprendido cuando pronunció un nombre que nadie esperaba escuchar.

— ¿Ikusaba-san? —

Ikusaba Mukuro, último soldado. La niña que, aunque bonita, nunca había parecido que todos los estuvieran viendo.

Yasuhiro fue el primero en romper el hechizo de silencio que había llevado a todos en el pasillo.

—Bueno, miren a mi mejor amigo, rompiendo corazones. —

Antes de que Makoto pudiera hablar, Mukuro cargo a Makoto estilo princesa y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, apuntando hacia la puerta. El sorprendido Makoto no pudo decir nada para salir del agarre de hierro de la hermosa niña que se lo estaba llevando.

Como algunos de los chicos estaban silbando como si fuesen recién casados. Una chica que había venido por su novio solo podía ver cómo dicho novio era raptado por una chica con cabello largo que apenas identifico por el tatuaje del lobo Fenrir en la mano derecha.

— ¿Ikusaba Mukuro? ¿A dónde está llevando a Makoto? —

La voz de Yasuhiro vino a responder a su pregunta.

—No puedo responder, ella vino a golpear su puerta, nadie sabía quién era ella y bueno... prácticamente se lo secuestro. —

Touko normalmente estaría nerviosa de que Yasuhiro saliera de la nada para hablar con ella, pero ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. En este caso, conseguir a su novio.

—Iré por Makoto... dile a la maestra que llegaremos tarde. —

Yasuhiro sonrió ante la confianza en su voz. Ella era seria acerca de su mejor amigo.

—Lo haré, buena suerte Fukawacchi, dile a Naegicchi que dije hola. —

Ella asintió y salió a correr. Mientras corría, ella pensó que no podría encontrar a Makoto con la ventaja que la soldado tenía en el atletismo. Entonces, ella decidió que necesitaba tomar medidas extremas.

Ni siquiera sabía si era posible. Pero tenía que intentarlo, su novio había sido raptado por la súper soldado y quién sabe lo que estaba intentando.

Ella se centró. Ella se centró profundamente en llamar a alguien muy dentro de ella.

Los ojos grises se cerraron, y los ojos rojos se abrieron mientras una larga lengua salía en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¡esto es nuevo! ¡Lo tengo fuerte y claro! —

Genocider Shou, ella estaba fuera, y ella estaba fuera porque Touko la dejo salir. No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, pero entendía algo simple.

Tenía que encontrar a Makoto. Y así, la más atlética de las dos comenzó a correr hasta que encontrara a Makoto. Miraría por toda la ciudad si fuera necesario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Makoto estaba en una librería en compañía de Mukuro.

— ¿Algo que te guste hasta ahora? —

Preguntó mientras sonreía y Makoto tuvo que admitir que estaba avergonzado y ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio de miradas en Mukuro, se veía bonita. Que podría decir honestamente, pero aun así solo podía pensar en Touko.

Mukuro estaba muy contenta de estar al lado de Makoto. Ella sintió que él estaba avergonzado. Y no podía decir que estaba sorprendida después de que todo, sus brazos estuvieran unidos entre sí todo el tiempo que habían entrado en la librería.

La empleada había dicho que eran una pareja bonita. Makoto estaba avergonzada y realmente no podía hablar, ya que solo podía agradecer a la empleada sus amables palabras. Todo iba según lo planeado.

—No... No realmente, creo que podría conseguir este. —

Escogió una novela que parecía interesante, más tarde la compartiría con Touko.

—De acuerdo, déjame pagarlo... después de todo, te saqué de clases. —

Ella le sonrió, y Makoto no podía entender por qué estaba tan avergonzado, habían hablado antes. Pero, por supuesto, ella no era tan... físicamente cercana antes, no era una chica de abrazos o brazos enlazados. O permanecer tan cerca de su lado durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Ikusaba Mukuro actuaba diferente hoy, y de alguna manera este nuevo Ikusaba Mukuro hizo que Makoto se sintiera avergonzada por su cambio.

Mukuro dejó a Makoto solo por un momento. Ella sintió que su plan iba a la perfección. Mientras caminaba hacia el empleado, vio algo desde un lado. Touko con ojos rojos que se llevaba a Makoto entre sus brazos con una sonrisa mientras hacía un signo de paz.

— ¡Lo llevaré ahora! ¡Hasta luego princesa! ¡Kyehahaha! —

Estaba a punto de huir cuando la empleada le habló.

—Vas a pagar por eso ¿verdad? —

Ella suspiró mientras tomaba el dinero para pagar la novela que Makoto había elegido. Ella no era una ladrona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de las calles, Shou estaba corriendo disfrutando de tener a Makoto a su lado. Ella se reía mientras suspiraba dramáticamente.

— ¡Makoto! ¿Cómo pudiste? Pensé que eras de hombre de una sola mujer, y esa era yo. —

Makoto se rio de su reacción y no pudo evitar abrazar a Shou quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo siento, Ikusaba-san me llevó por la mañana a la librería, estaba emocionada... y cambió su aspecto, aunque no estoy seguro del porqué. —

Shou no podía evitar pensar que la niña parecía bastante pegada a Makoto cuando los encontró en la librería, nunca pensó que Makoto la estuviera engañando. Después de todo, él era demasiado bueno para hacer tal cosa. Lo que ella hizo fue esperar. Decidió que tenía que esperar un momento a que la chica se separara de Makoto para atraparlo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había arriesgado cuando se alejó de él.

—Oye, ¿cómo me encontraste, Shou? No sabías dónde estaba. —

Ella sonrió mientras señalaba su nariz.

— ¡Casi puedo oler tu aroma desde cualquier lugar! De ninguna manera te perderé. —

Este nuevo conocimiento hizo que Makoto sonriera y, al mismo tiempo, le hiciera preguntarse si realmente era cierto. Después de un par de segundos, supo que Shou no era alguien que mintiera...

—Bueno, gracias por encontrarme, deberíamos volver a la escuela… —

Naegi estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a la escuela cuando sintió que Shou unía su mano con la suya. Él la miró mientras sonreía.

— ¿Por qué? Ya estamos fuera de allí; también podríamos tener una buena cita, ¿no crees? —

Makoto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. No tenía una manera de decir que no cuando le sonreía tan cariñosamente.

Esos ojos rojos que podrían asustar a muchos solo mostraron la honestidad en sus palabras y los sentimientos que tenía por él. Además, supuso que ella tenía razón. Ya estaban fuera de la escuela, ¿por qué no disfrutar del tiempo fuera?

* * *

Shou y Makoto fueron a una heladería y decidieron pedir un helado que podían comer juntos, Makoto había esperado que Shou hiciera un comentario gracioso o le dijera algo que seguramente lo enojaría.

Lo que no esperaba era el hecho de que cuando la Sundae estaba en su mesa para entregar no era Shou, sino Mukuro.

— ¿Ikusaba-san? —

Ella le sonrió y Makoto se sintió avergonzada, él no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, Makoto tuve que resolver un problema antes de encontrarte. —

Ella se sentó frente a él y él no pudo evitar hablar.

—Oh, vine con Fukawa-san, ese es su asiento. —

Mukuro sonrió antes de hablar.

—Oh, ella estaba un poco ocupada, así que me dijo que te hiciera compañía mientras ella regresa. —

Makoto era muchas cosas, ingenuo era una de ellas a veces, pero no era un tonto, sabía que Mukuro seguramente le había hecho algo a Shou. Pero antes de que Makoto pudiera hablar, se encontró con una cuchara delante de su cara.

—Di "ah" Naegi-kun. —

Makoto se puso nerviosa ante el gesto íntimo. Seguramente eran amigos, pero había límites en su amistad. Y hacer algo así estaba reservado para su novia.

Antes de que Makoto pudiera hablar enojado, Shou envió la cuchara volando con un movimiento de sus tijeras.

—Aléjate de mí hombre princesa. —

Makoto sonrió a Shou mientras Mukuro estaba sorprendida. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Shou habló primero.

—La próxima vez, trata de atarme con algo como el acero, la cuerda se puede cortar después de todo. —

Antes de que Makoto pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Mukuro lo tomó como princesa (de nuevo) y comenzó a huir.

— ¡Oye! —

Antes de que Shou pudiera correr, escuchó a la señora de la heladería.

—Vas a pagar por eso ¿verdad? —

Mientras ella hubiera seguido corriendo, sabía que a Makoto no le agradaría saber que estaba huyendo del lugar sin pagar.

—Sí... lo pagaré... tienes cambio, ¿no? —

La mujer asintió mientras Shou sacaba unos billetes. La mujer no sabía si preguntar ¿dónde había sacado las tijeras? era una buena idea o de dónde habían salido los billetes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un parque lleno de atracciones, Makoto se encontraba sentado en un banco con un cansado Mukuro a su lado. Habían corrido bastante la distancia. Bueno, ella corrió, lo habían llevado durante una parte del viaje, ya que ella consideraba que era más fácil.

Mukuro había ido a quitarse el maquillaje de la cara y sacar las extensiones. Ella se había cansado de ellos. Además, Makoto le había dicho algo en el parque.

— ¿Te… me gusta cómo me veo hoy, Naegi-kun? —

—Creo que siempre te ves bien Ikusaba-san, solo te queda bien. —

Esas palabras le habían hecho comprender que no necesitaba las cosas que su hermana le había traído. Así que después de limpiar su cara estaban justo en el banco.

—Qué día tan agitado, ¿verdad? —

Ella decidió que intentaría hacerlo sonreír. Y funcionó.

—Sí, tener dos amigas que me llevan de un lugar a otro es agotador. —

Ella decidió que en realidad podría burlarse de él solo un poco.

—Vamos... sabes que te gustaba que te llevaran. —

Makoto se mostró avergonzada por esto y ella siguió adelante.

—Serías una buena princesa Naegi-kun, podría prestarte mis extensiones. —

Ante esto, Makoto se puso nervioso y decidió que el otro lado del parque era más entretenido. Sintió la mano de Mukuro en la suya y la miró, ella estaba sonriendo, la habitual sonrisa cariñosa que tenía cuando charlaban solos.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando Naegi-kun. —

Se relajó un poco y asintió.

—Lo sé... pero... ¿por qué me sacaste de la Academia hoy? Hablamos generalmente en cualquier lugar, ¿por qué la necesidad de sacarme hoy? —

Señaló una rueda de la fortuna.

—Vamos allí, y te lo diré. —

Mientras Makoto asintió y entraron corriendo, Shou los había alcanzado unos segundos tarde. Ella los vio subiendo juntos al juego.

— ¡Esa chica! ¡¿Cómo se atreve de alejar a un hombre casado de su dulce esposa?! —

El empleado que manejaba la rueda decidió no preguntar nada cuando Shou entró en una de las cabinas y cerró la puerta.

A medida que la rueda se movía en cámara lenta, se detenía a intervalos para que la gente pudiera disfrutar de la vista de la parte superior. Shou se estaba enfocando en la cabina justo encima de ella.

Makoto estaba solo con esa chica. Y ella no podía simplemente saltar sobre ellos. No. Esta vez, Makoto estaba solo y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar lo mejor.

— ¡Será mejor que no piense en hacer algo gracioso... o se encontrará con mis tijeras cercanas y personales! —

* * *

Makoto se encontró mirando a Mukuro, que parecía estar profundamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Decidió que tenía que romper el silencio.

— ¿Estás bien Ikusaba-san? —

Ella habló en voz baja.

—Naegi-kun… ¿te gusto? —

Naegi sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto que me gustas. Somos amigos. —

Mukuro movió su cabeza para señalar su negación.

—Quiero decir más que eso, Naegi-kun... ¿te gusto como alguien con quien quieras pasar todo tu tiempo? ¿Por el resto de tu vida? —

Esto dejó a Makoto sorprendida.

Podía pensar en la cara nerviosa de Touko y en Shou riéndose, los ojos que ambas tenían, sus sonrisas cuando estaban siendo honestas con él. La cara valiente de Touko y los ojos felices de Shou cuando habló de sus sentimientos por ellos.

Pensó en muchos escenarios, muchos lugares, un futuro. Un futuro lleno de esperanza... pero era un futuro con Touko y Shou.

Y aunque disfrutaba de su amistad con Mukuro y podía decir honestamente que le gustaba, no era lo mismo que con Fukawa y Shou. No estaba seguro de poder decirle esas palabras a Mukuro. Pero el silencio fue suficiente respuesta para ella.

—Eres demasiado amable, Naegi-kun... aunque ya tienes una respuesta, te guardas las dudas para no lastimarme... esa amabilidad es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti... la amabilidad que me hizo amarte. —

— ¿Ikusaba-san? —

Ella se acercó a Makoto y lo besó.

El beso no fue contundente en absoluto, ella había ahuecado su cabeza entre sus manos y solo lo había besado en los labios. Suave y agridulce. Fue el beso de alguien que estaba sufriendo. Makoto no podía devolverle el beso... no podía engañar a Touko y Shou.

—Lo siento Ikusaba-san…—

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos cuando ella le indicó que no se preocupara.

—No es tu culpa, Naegi-kun... lo entiendo... —

El viaje había terminado. Y Mukuro fue la primera en salir corriendo.

El rostro de Mukuro lleno de lágrimas perseguiría a Makoto durante mucho tiempo.

Los sentimientos de tristeza fueron interrumpidos por Shou, quien abrazó a Makoto por detrás.

— ¿Qué pasó allá? —

Makoto no podía mentirle a Shou. Era un mal mentiroso para empezar. Así le dijo la simple verdad.

—Ella dijo que me amaba... —

Shou se tensó, y Makoto pudo sentirlo en el abrazo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a ella…? —

Se reposicionó y besó a Shou en la mejilla. Esto la hizo sonreír cuando su larga lengua tocó la parte de su mejilla que acababa de besar.

—Que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos... —

Shou soltó una risita vacía y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres un mal mentiroso... no pudiste decir nada, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado amable, Makoto... —

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que Makoto sacara sus sentimientos de tristeza. Ella sabía que probablemente lo que la niña hacía era más difícil para él que para la niña.

El corazón de Makoto estaba lleno de amabilidad y amor. Y no estaba en su naturaleza al hacer que otros se sintieran tristes.

—Todo estará bien Makoto… no te preocupes. —

* * *

Cuando Mukuro llegó a los dormitorios y se fue a su habitación, su hermana no tuvo que preguntar nada de cómo iban las cosas por la mirada que vio en el rostro de su hermana.

Las cosas no habían ido bien. Y mientras ella debería haber disfrutado la expresión de su hermana. Ella sabía perfectamente la diferencia entre la desesperación y la tristeza. Y la expresión de su hermana fue lo segundo.

—Supongo que... las cosas no fueron tan bien, ¿eh? —

A veces, las cosas no salen como nos gusta. A veces las cosas simplemente pasan. Y eso es la vida al final. Mukuro sabía que el dolor en su corazón significaba que Makoto era tan importante en su vida. Y la felicidad que traía no se desvanecería. Pero ella no podía pedir más...

Estaba sorprendida de Touko... por la repentina actitud que tenía la chica... parecía otra persona cuando fue a buscar a Makoto...

Pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto... Makoto había elegido. Y ella lo respetaría... pero si apareciera la posibilidad, la aprovecharía. Y tomaría a Makoto para sí misma si se presentara esa oportunidad... así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar... esperar y seguir siendo amigos...

—Solo amigos…—

Si Makoto Naegi tenía un defecto en él. Tal vez era que le importaba demasiado los sentimientos de los demás. Makoto era una persona que se preocupaba por todos, se preocupaba por ellos y deseaba que siempre fueran felices.

Era un faro de esperanza en un mundo que estaba en una lucha constante con sombras que se avecinaban a su alrededor. Pero Makoto era un faro para sus amigos y todos los que lo conocían.

Recientemente, una niña había llegado a ese faro de luz y terminó cayendo en la trampa. Como una polilla a la llama, Touko Fukawa era alguien atrapado en el calor de la llama. Y ella fue a por ello y decidió correr el riesgo de quemarse por ello.

Y el resultado de esto, fue que estaba abrazando a Makoto Naegi en un banco.

No era Genocider Shou su otro lado. Pero Touko Fukawa estaba abrazando a Makoto de la misma manera que un niño abraza a un oso de peluche. Llena de cariño y amor.

Por supuesto, en este caso especial, con muchos nervios también. Ella no sabía cómo lo estaba manejando. Pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar manteniendo a Makoto cerca de ella mientras hablaba.

—Y... así es como me siento contigo todo el tiempo. —

Makoto había decidido intentar saber más sobre Touko, por lo que habían estado jugando un juego de preguntas. En un punto del juego, los nervios de Touko se habían vuelto grandes y, como una forma de calmarse, tomó a Makoto en sus brazos.

Encontró gracioso que Makoto pareciera tener la forma perfecta para abrazarla. Sin embargo, a Makoto no le iba mejor que a ella.

Tenía la cara tan roja como Touko y se había puesto increíblemente nervioso al admitir porque le gustaba.

Al final, lo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar fue la sensación de calidez que compartían. Fue un momento para ellos simplemente compartir.

Después de lo que pasó con Mukuro, Makoto se había sentido abatida y, debido a eso, Touko decidió que pasaría todo el día tratando de animar a Makoto. Hasta ahora, ella estaba teniendo bastante éxito en la búsqueda de mantener el ánimo en alto.

Aun así, ella había descubierto algo interesante. Parecía que podía cambiar consigo misma cuando quería. Aunque no entendía cómo funcionaba, se alegraba de que no ocurriera en momentos aleatorios.

Mientras besaba la mejilla de Makoto, el estudiante afortunado se sorprendió por el gesto.

— ¿Qué? Qué pasó Touko. —

Sus ojos estaban brillando, y por un momento Makoto pudo jurar que no se veía culpable o avergonzada en absoluto.

—S-solo quería mostrarte que me importas. —

Makoto sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Esta vez la vergüenza ganó y Shou llegó en su lugar. Encontrándose gratamente sorprendida al ver a Makoto en sus brazos. Ella le sonrió dejando que su lengua saliera mientras hablaba disfrutando de la reacción de Makoto cuando apretó el abrazo.

—Bueno, ¡hola! No sabía que ya me echas de menos. —

Antes de que Makoto pudiera hablar, sintió que la lengua de Shou lamía su mejilla y lo avergonzaba mientras ella lo abrazaba más cerca de su mejilla.

—Te extrañé... en caso de que te estuvieras preguntando. —

Ante esto, Makoto sonrió, todavía estaba un poco incómodo por la saliva en su mejilla, pero no le importó tanto como el abrazo que Shou también había recibido un poco.

—También te extrañé, me preocupo por ti y por Touko. —

A esto Shou le sonrió maliciosamente a Makoto.

—Oh, mírate con tanta facilidad, seguro que sabes cómo hacerme sonreír, ¿no, Makoto? —

Makoto se encontró sonriendo mientras se ponía rojo en su cara.

—Sin embargo, sé lo que quieres decir, y es bueno saber que te preocupas tanto por nosotras... quiero decir, dudo que a ella no le importes, eres irresistible Makoto. —

En esto Shou lamió la mejilla de Makoto de nuevo.

—Además, usted sabe delicioso, así que también es una gran ventaja para usted. —

Makoto se avergonzó cuando Shou se rio de su reacción.

Tenían un buen momento. Un momento simple que, mientras muchos observaban la extraña interacción en el parque, ninguno parece cuestionarlo y simplemente tachó el acto como algo de amor joven.

Makoto estaba feliz. Encontró el amor y la felicidad en un lugar poco probable. En los brazos de una persona que llevaba dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos lados de un espejo estaban enamorados de él...

* * *

Mukuro estaba tarareando mientras ella estaba desayunando en compañía de su hermana.

—Así que, ¿cuál es el plan? —

Mukuro seguía zumbando, su atención en su desayuno. Junko estaba suspirando mirando a su hermana.

— ¿No hay plan? ¿En serio? —

Mukuro siguió zumbando mientras su tenedor arrastraba el huevo que iba a comer.

—Oh… ¿entonces vas a esperarlo? —

Mukuro siguió zumbando, pero aparentemente asintió ante la pregunta. Junko estaba confundido.

—Pensé que ibas a dejarlo así. —

Mukuro se detuvo y miró a su hermana. Y Junko se sorprendió de sus ojos. Esos no eran ojos llenos de desesperación. No, tenían esperanza y una determinación intensa en ellos...

—Voy a dejarlo así por un tiempo... quién sabe, somos jóvenes Junko-chan, tal vez se separen algún día, y sobre eso, estaré allí... —

Mientras comía su desayuno, volvió a hablar.

—Naegi es mi primer amigo... No dejaré que algo tan pequeño me quite eso. —

Junko estaba con la boca abierta. No esperaba este resultado después de mirar a su hermana venir tristemente el otro día. Ella solo se encogió de hombros ante la declaración de su hermana mayor.

—Lo que sea... pero si necesitas una mano, asegúrate de decírmelo con más tiempo en la próxima ocasión. —

Mukuro le sonrió a su hermana antes de pensar en Makoto. Ella esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario.

Para ella, valía la pena.

* * *

Mientras Shou sonreía sosteniendo la mano de Makoto, ella estaba pensando mirando al cielo. Ella pensó hacer una cosa antes de irse a dormir por un tiempo.

— ¡Oi Makoto! —

Makoto miró a Shou y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle algo, recibió un beso lleno de afecto de ella. Era delicado y en cierto modo un polo opuesto a cómo solían ser sus besos.

Cuando Shou cerró los ojos, el rojo se desvaneció para dejar el lugar al gris de Touko. Como estaba sorprendida, no se apartó y aparentemente presionó más a Makoto.

—Hola, Makoto... —

Touko habló mientras sonreía. Cuando Makoto recupero el aliento, Touko estaba de vuelta.

—Hola Touko. —

Él sonrió cuando ella tomó su mano. En cierto modo, fue divertido para Makoto ver que Touko era el más audaz de los dos. Ella iniciaría la mayor parte del contacto físico. Pensando en cómo estaba nerviosa a menudo, era sorprendente. Pero en absoluto incómodo.

Lo apreciaba porque mostraba lo mucho que Touko lo cuidaba.

Mientras Touko sonreía sosteniendo la mano de Makoto, ella estaba pensando.

¿Qué pasaría en el futuro?

¿Tendrían un futuro lleno de felicidad?

¿O simplemente seria otra historia de amor que terminaría abruptamente?

Había muchas preguntas en su mente. Pero mientras sostenía la mano de Makoto, las preguntas simplemente desaparecían.

Makoto estaba en un estado similar.

¿Su amor terminaría algún día?

¿O iban a estar juntos para siempre?

¿Era su amor algo inconstante?

Pero cuando sintió que Touko se aferraba a su mano, supo que estaba pensando demasiado. Y las preguntas se desvanecieron.

Ellos eran jóvenes. Entonces, ¿por qué preocuparse tanto por un futuro que aún no ha llegado?

Tendrían toda su vida para averiguar a dónde los llevaban sus corazones.

Y harían ese viaje, juntos...

* * *

En algún lugar de la escuela, un cierto adivino estaba sonriendo al mirar una bola de cristal que aparentemente le estaba mostrando el futuro de dos personas que estaban a punto de casarse. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Pero lo encontró demasiado gracioso cuando la novia se llevó al novio riéndose maniáticamente.

Su risa fue tanto que perdió el agarre de la bola de cristal y se rompió en pedazos. Suspiró, necesitaría conseguir uno nuevo.

Pero en las piezas de la bola de cristal ahora destrozada...

Si él miraba más de cerca.

Pudo haber visto que había tres caras sonrientes en ella.

Parecía que tendrían una vida, juntos...

Ojos grises, ojos rojos y ojos color avellana. Todo en una hermosa armonía...

Capítulo 7: Un momento eterno a tu lado.

Por fin acabe esta historia, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron mi historia sobre todo a Execute3015, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho la historia, pronto retomare viejos y nuevos proyectos así que este no es mi final. Se despide Kevin4491.


End file.
